


Quantic Team, Reborn!

by ghostsofyourpast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, DJWifi, F/M, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Nino is Jade Turtle AU, Peacock Miraculous, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, alya is Volpina AU, angst with a little fluff, future identity reveal, possible redemption arcs, this entire fic is going to be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsofyourpast/pseuds/ghostsofyourpast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya and Nino both find strange boxes in their rooms. Can they handle the responsibilities that come with it?<br/>Meanwhile Hawkmoth is getting stronger, and Marinette is starting to get worried. Something big is coming up, but what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's this?

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many comics, pictures, posts, etc., of Alya and Nino both acquiring Miraculous', so I decided to jump on the bandwagon.

“What in the world-?” Alya Césaire stared at the box on her desk. “Jess! Did you leave your junk in my room again?”

“I haven’t been in your room!” Came the reply.

Alya sighed. Her two other sisters were out with her parents at a parent-teacher conference, so it couldn’t have been them. So how did it get here?

Hesitantly, Alya picked up the box and opened it up, only to be blinded by the extremely bright light.

When the light vanished, Alya found herself staring face to face with a _thing_.

“Huh…?” She gasped intelligently.

“Hello, my name is Renni.” The tiny creature that resembled a red fox said in a high pitched but distinctly male voice.

“I’m hallucinating.” She said.

“I can imagine you’re in a lot of shock.” Renni said kindly. “Allow me to explain myself: I am a kwami. What you have in your hand there is called a Miraculous.”

“A miraculous? Like…what charges Ladybug and Chat Noir’s powers?” Alya looked down at the fox tail necklace.

“You know what it is, excellent.” Renni looked genuinely pleased. “The one you now possess gives you the powers of Volpina, the fox superhero.”

“Volpina?” Alya repeated. “I know her! A girl got Akumatized, and turned into her!”

Recognition flashed in Renni’s eyes. “Oh dear, I’m starting to see why I was awakened. Tell me, what do you know about Nooroo?”

“Who?”

“He is the charge for the butterfly miraculous. He grants his chosen’s the abilities to create temporary heroes.” Renni explained.

“I don’t know about heroes, but someone called Hawkmoth is creating supervillains, and Ladybug and Chat Noir have been trying to stop him.”

Renni looked upset. “It appears that poor Nooroo has fallen into the wrong hands.”

“And it’s my job now to assist Chat Noir and Ladybug.” Alya said, putting the pieces together.

Renni nodded. “Since you seem to know about them, you must understand the responsibilities that come with being a miraculous holder. No one must know your identity, not even your family.”

Alya looked towards her phone longingly, but knew this was for the best. “Yes, I understand.”

Renni looked pleased. “Excellent.”

“So what kind of abilities does Volpina come with?” Alya questioned. “Do I get to fly? Shoot lasers? Turn invisible?”

Renni chuckled. “Volpina entitles you the ability to create illusions.”

Alya smiled largely. “Okay, that’s pretty awesome.”

“I’m aware. Are you willing to take on the responsibilities of Volpina?”

She nodded. “I am.” Alya said, and put the necklace on over her neck.

“Alya? Who’re you talking to?” Jessica called from down the hall.

“I’m on the phone!” She snapped, and then turned to Renni and hissed, “Hide.”

Renni ducked behind a picture while Alya snatched her phone, just as Jessica popped her head in the doorway.

“What’d you find?”

“Oh, a necklace. Mari left it here, but she said I could keep it, so.” Alya shrugged. “No biggie. Sorry to bother ya.”

“Wish I had friends like Marinette.” Jessica grumbled. “Givin’ me free jewellery.”

“I’m just that awesome.” Alya teased, and her younger sister stormed off with a huff.

Renni emerged from his hiding spot, and Alya gave him a relieved smile.

 *********************

“Yo, what’s this?” Nino picked up the small box, turning it around in his hand. He opened it up, and a flash of bright green light enveloped the room.

He blinked a few times, staring at the large head of a tiny creature.

“Dude.” He breathed.

“Hello, my name is Wayzz.” The tiny creature bowed to him. “I am a kwami.”

“A what?”

“A Kwami is a god that powers the miraculous, which is what you have in your hand there.” Wayzz explained. “Specifically, I will give you the superpowers of the turtle miraculous.”

“Superpowers…you mean this will make me a superhero?” Nino said. “That’s awesome! What kinda powers will I get?”

“The Jade Turtle is typically the guardian of all miraculous’. But for now, your job will be to work alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir, and now, Volpina.”

“Volpina?” Nino repeated, confused. “Isn’t she like, a bad guy or something?”

Wayzz shook his head. “No, the Volpina you know was a victim of Hawkmoth. This one will be the real heroine.”

He nodded understandingly. “Awesome. So lemme see how much I got: I gotta help LB, Chat Noir, and now Volpina to defeat Hawkmoth?”

Wayzz nodded. “Exactly right.”

“An’ I’m guessing no one can know about you, right?” He frowned. Keeping a secret from Adrien was going to be tough. The two told each other everything.

“It’s for your own safety.” Wayzz answered. “Do you accept the responsibilities that are to come?”

Nino hesitated. Could he really do this? Could he be a superhero? Was he truly capable of saving Paris?

“I’m in.” Nino said firmly, and put the bracelet on.

Wayzz smiled largely. “Welcome aboard, Jade Turtle.”


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya attends her first patrol and Ladybug has trust issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait; I've had far too many different ideas for this plot, but I think I finally know where I'm going with it.

     Marinette Dupain-Cheng was dead tired. The last Akuma attack lasted three hours. They were getting stronger, and though she was afraid to admit it, she was getting worried. She could see in Chat Noir’s eyes that he was too.

“I’ll handle patrol tonight.” He had told her. “You rest. That battle took a lot out of you.”

Normally she’d protest, but she couldn’t bring herself to. So she thanked him and took off, and didn’t bother changing out of her school clothes, before she collapsed on her bed, and passed out within seconds.

Tikki ate her post-battle cookie, looking over her sleeping chosen fondly. The fights were getting harder, she knew that, but she trusted Marinette to stay strong and keep her head. Marinette hadn’t failed her yet, after all.

Marinette’s phone started going off, so Tikki flew over to the phone to check what was going on. They were notifications from the Ladyblog; Alya must be updating.

Marinette groaned, the sounds clearly waking her. “What now?”

“It’s just the Ladyblog.” Tikki told her. “Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t, I’m awake now.” She grumbled, and picked up her phone. But instead of checking the notifications, she turned her phone on silent, flipped it over, and flopped back down.

It was silent for a moment, before Marinette asked softly, “What did Master Fu mean when he said ‘a change in our dynamic is approaching’?”

“I don’t know.” Tikki answered honestly.

“Do you think he wants Chat Noir and me to reveal ourselves to each other?”

“I can see where that could come in handy, but in this current situation, I believe it’s best to keep your secrets to yourself.” Tikki answered. “If one of you gets Akumatized, the other’s identity could be compromised.”

“You’re right. He couldn’t have meant that.” She shook her head. “I wonder what he meant, then.”

“The Guardian works in mysterious ways.” Tikki answered. “We won’t know until he wants us to.”

Marinette sighed. “I hope Chat Noir is okay. Do you think he’s talked to Master Fu?”

“I don’t know. I guess you could always ask the next time you see him.” Tikki said. “You should go get some food, and then try to get some sleep. You need to bring your strength back up.”

Marinette sighed and rolled off her bed, and trudged down to her kitchen. She grabbed yogurt, an apple, and a juice box, before trailing back up to her room, biting into her apple as she walked. When she returned to her bed, she saw that she had a text from Alya.

 

Alya: _Did u see the akuma attack????_

Marinette: _Nah I missed it. on your blog now tho!_ _:)_

Alya: _It was wild, gurl! Poor LB had 2 use her lucky charm twice!_

Marinette: _Wow, really??? Crazy!_

Alya: _These fights r gettin’ fierce. Baddies getting strong._

Marinette: _I know :P I rly hope they can keep up._

Alya: _Don’t u worry, gurl! This is Ladybug n Chat Noir we’re talkin bout! They can take ne1 on!!!!!_

Marinette: _You’re right, what am I worried about?_

Marinette frowned at her phone. Some days she didn’t feel like she deserved her best friends praise.

“Alya’s right, you know.” Tikki said, reading Marinette’s expression. “Have more faith in yourself.”

“I’m trying, Tikki.” Marinette sighed. “But these fights are getting harder. Chat and I are training as much as I can, but I’m worried it might not be enough. Hawkmoth could have more tricks up his sleeve.”

“And so do you.” Tikki assured her. “You and Chat Noir are getting stronger by the day.”

“But so is Hawkmoth.” Marinette argued. “Chat Noir and I are just going to have to train harder. It’s going to be hard, but what choice do we have?”

Tikki sighed. “I wish there was more I could do for you.”

Marinette smiled sadly. “You’ve already given me superhuman powers. Asking for anything else would be selfish.”

Tikki giggled. “Get some sleep now, Marinette.”

“Kay.” Marinette said, deciding there was no point in fighting it any longer.

It took a little longer for Marinette to fall asleep, but she finally did, and managed to sleep through the night, and her alarm.

“Marinette!” Tikki cried, gently nudging Marinette. “You have to get ready for school!”

“Five more minutes, Tikki.” Marinette mumbled.

“Your alarm has already been going off for ten minutes! Hurry, Marinette, or you’ll be late for school!”

Marinette groaned but forced herself out of bed, and barely awake, made her way down to her room. She went through her morning ritual robotically, and traded in her usual morning tea for coffee.

“Rough night?” Her mother, Sabine Cheng asked with a chuckle.

Marinette hummed in answer.

“Don’t be late for school, dear.” Sabine said, and kissed her daughter on the cheek. “Your father and I don’t want yet another call from the school.”

“Yes, Mama.” Marinette sighed, resting her cheek on her fist, elbow propped up on the counter. At the moment, it was the only thing keeping her up.

Sabine gave one last look at her daughter, before chuckling and heading down to the bakery. What was she going to do with her?

Marinette checked the time and realized that if she didn’t leave within the next five minutes, she’d risk being late, so she shovelled down the rest of her food, all but threw her dishes into the washer, and dashed up to her room. She brushed her teeth, collected her school supplies, paused so that Tikki could fly into her bag, and rushed out of the door, tripping a total of four times throughout the whole endeavor.

“Made it!” She gasped as she burst into the classroom, and the bell rang just as she sat down.

“Nice job, girl.” Alya praised. “Great start to the week.”

“Now let’s hope I can keep it up.” She sighed, and then realized she had left her coffee at home, and groaned.

“What’s up?” Alya questioned.

“I forgot my coffee.” Marinette mumbled in defeat.

“Since when do you drink coffee?”

“Since tea just didn’t cut it anymore.” She replied.

Alya just shook her head and patted her back, and the girls looked up as Adrien entered the room, a sheepish expression on his face and very obvious bedhead.

“Slept in, sorry.” He said sheepishly, and slid into his seat.

“Don’t let it happen again.” Miss. Bustier said, and began attendance.

“Between the two of you…” Alya clucked her tongue and shook her head.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at Alya, who smiled sweetly back. She then turned to Adrien, who was desperately trying to finger brush his hair and make it look somewhat neat.

“It’s a lost cause, bro.” Nino chuckled, keeping his voice low. The front row wasn’t the best for private conversations.

“I know.” He sighed, but kept trying nonetheless.

Marinette smiled to herself. Adrien looked so cute with messy hair, albeit a little familiar, but she couldn’t figure out why. She shrugged it off, and resumed her admiring, ignoring Alya’s teasing smile.

 

 ****************************************

 

Nino unconsciously fiddled with his bracelet. It blended well with the zillion other bracelets he wore, but he still felt exposed. Would someone recognize it? What if he got exposed before he even got to transform for the first time? Thankfully Adrien was in his own, half conscious world, Marinette was too busy ogling Adrien – god, can those two just start dating already? – and Alya was distracted by her Ladyblog to pay attention to his internal crisis.

He was never more thankful to have such unobservant friends.

“Yo Alya, how’s the blog comin’ along?” Nino asked to distract himself.

His girlfriend let out a sigh. “There’s been so many akuma attacks I can barely keep up, especially when they’re on the other side of the city.”

“Bummer.” He frowned.

Marinette suggested, “Why don’t you ask your followers to start sending in videos? That way you’re not always running around?”

“That’s a great idea!” Alya cried, and her fingers began flying as she typed.

Nino chuckled.

“A lot of people have been sending me pictures and videos anyways.” Alya said. “So it shouldn't be a problem.”

“Whatever helps. That blog’s been stressing ya out hard core.”

“Wait, what's hard core?” Adrien asked, popping back into reality.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Alya teased.

Adrien grunted in answer. “Don't be rude.”

Alya laughed. “Anyways, we were talking about my blog, and how I'm gonna start asking for requests for people to start sending in videos.”

Nino piped up, “And I said the blog was causing her hard core stress.”

Adrien nodded. “Okay, I'm caught up, now.”

“Good. You can go back to sleep now.”

“I can't; my bag makes a horrible pillow.”

“So use Marinette’s lap.” Alya shrugged nonchalantly, and Marinette squeaked.

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Why not? I do it all the time.”

“Yeah, but you're a girl.” Nino pointed out.

“It's different for us guys.” Adrien added.

“Why should it be? If a guy wants to rest his head on his platonic lady friend's lap, he should be able to!” Alya jumped up and cried, “Break down gender roles!”

Not far off, Alix shouted, “Hell yeah!”

“Alya, oh my god.” Marinette shook her head. “Please sit down.”

Alya plopped down next to her, chuckling.

“That’s my girl.” Nino raised his fist, and Alya pounded it.

“Funnily enough, Nino said almost the exact thing the other day.” Adrien said.

“About what?” Alya asked.

“Makeup.” Nino shrugged. “Have you seen some dudes when they contour?”

“Their makeup is better than mine.” Alya replied.

“Well, I hate makeup.” Adrien sighed. “It’s just three hours of some strange lady painting on my face. And lord help me if I so much as blink.”

Alya snorted. “I get that. You should hear Mari while she’s trying to do my makeup.”

“She doesn’t sit still!” Marinette complained. “I’m trying to apply eyeshadow, and she’s like, ‘hold on, I gotta text Nino’ and then all my hard work is ruined.”

Adrien laughed.

“Yeah, but I still look fabulous afterwards.” Alya said.

“You always look fabulous.” Nino told her.

Marinette mocked ‘awed’, and a rare blush coloured Alya’s cheeks.

“Shut up.” Alya said, refusing to look him in the eyes.

Nino smiled in satisfaction.

 

*************************

 

“What do you think, Renni? Should I go out there?” Alya asked, watching as Ladybug and Chat Noir hopped from rooftop to rooftop in the distance.

“Now’s as good of a time as any.” Renni replied. “What’s stopping you?”

“I’m worried they won’t trust me, what with the original Volpina thing.”

“You _are_ the original Volpina.” Renni reminded her. “You just have to show them that they can trust you.”

“But how?” She frowned.

“That I can’t tell you.” Renni answered. “But I have faith that you will figure something out.”

“That makes one of us.” Alya said, before shaking her head as if to shake any negativity out of it. “Well, no point talking, may as well do it. Transform me, Renni!”

Sixteen seconds later, the real Volpina flew through the air.

 

Ladybug spotted her first. A flash of orange flying past her vision, and landing a few feet away.

The two heroes turned to face the newcomer, and for a minute, none of them spoke.

“Lila?” Ladybug asked, but wasn’t sure. This girl looked different. For one thing, no bangs or ponytails. Her hair was lighter and thicker than Lila’s, starting off light brown, turning orange midway down, and the tips were pure white. Secondly, the outfits were similar, but there were obvious differences. This Volpina had no sash on her waist, the orange and white was separated by a black line, and her flute was silver with a little orange puff at the end.

“My name is Volpina.” She said, and Ladybug noted that she sounded nothing like Lila’s. “The real Volpina, not the fake Hawkmoth sent after you.”

“How are we supposed to believe you?” Chat Noir demanded.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and allow me to prove that I’m trustworthy.” Volpina said, and in an act of surrender, she put her flute on the ground and stepped away from it. “I’m here to help you, not fight you.”

“Why only come out now?” Ladybug asked.

“I was only recently chosen. Yesterday, to be specific.” Volpina told her.

“What’s the name of your Kwami?” Chat Noir asked, clearly testing her.

“Renni.” Volpina answered. “I know it’s hard for you to trust me, considering, but believe me, I would _never_ do anything to hurt my idols.”

Chat Noir looked flattered. “Idols, huh?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I knew that there was going to be a change coming up, so maybe you really are it. I’ll give you a chance, but I’m going to keep an eye on you. I can’t take a risk, you understand.”

She nodded. “Completely. I’d be on edge if I were in your position, too.”

“What’s your ability?” Chat Noir asked her.

“Illusions.” Volpina answered.

“Just like the Akumatized Volpina.” Ladybug said.

Volpina frowned. “This isn’t going very well in my favour, is it?”

“Not really.” Chat Noir smiled, but he seemed to have relaxed a bit. He turned to Ladybug and said, “My kitty-senses aren’t tingling. I feel like we can trust her.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, Chat, I’ll trust your kitty senses.”

Volpina giggled.

Chat Noir heard her laugh, and flashed her a huge grin.

“Let’s continue our patrol.” Ladybug said, getting back down to business, and Volpina picked her flute back up.

“Shall we split up?” Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug shook her head. “Together.”

“So Volpina can learn the routes? Good thinking, LB.”

Ladybug's lips pressed into a thin line, clearly not the reason she was thinking. Volpina chose not to say anything, knowing Ladybug's trust was something she'd have to earn.

“We patrol every night, but we often take turns.” Ladybug explained as they walked. “It all depends on our schedules. We both had tonight off, so we decided to patrol together.”

Volpina nodded to show she understood.

“It'll be even easier with the three of us.” Chat Noir said. “We won't have to come out as often.”

“Nice try. We still have training.” Ladybug reminded him.

“I know, I know.” Chat Noir winked at her. “Training three times a week. Not that we need it. Hawkmoth is no match for us!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked at Volpina as if to say, ‘do you see what I have to deal with?’, and Volpina gave her an empathetic look back.

“What?” Chat Noir asked, seeing their glances.

“Nothing.” The girls said in unison.

Chat Noir frowned, but didn’t say anything.

Ladybug said to Volpina, “Keep your eye out for any suspicious activity. We do more than just fight Akuma’s.”

“Crime rates have dropped to the bare minimum ever since the two of you appeared.” Volpina said. “Lowest rates in twenty years, I read.”

Ladybug smiled, clearly proud. “And were going to keep up that streak.”

“Paris: the safest city in the world, thanks to us!” Chat Noir cheered.

“Evildoers, beware!” Volpina exclaimed, and did a front flip from one roof to the other.

As if to one-up her, Chat Noir did a back flip over the next gap.

“First one to the high school wins.” Chat Noir challenged.

“You’re on!” Volpina agreed, and the two took off, with Ladybug shouting after them.

Volpina launched herself from roof to roof, and for a while she was in the lead and couldn’t even see Chat Noir, until out of nowhere, he popped out from an alleyway, and remained a few feet in front of her.

“Gotta be faster than that!” Chat Noir shouted back at her.

“You’re cheating!” She shouted.

“How?” He laughed.

“I don’t know, but you are!”

Chat Noir just laughed.

The school was only one street away, so using a chimney as momentum, Volpina launched herself forward, flying past Chat Noir, and landing on the roof. Chat Noir landed just behind her, seconds later.

“I win!” She cheered.

“I let you.” He rolled his eyes.

“Wrong, you both lost.” Ladybug said, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

“How did you…?” Chat Noir looked around, trying to figure out when Ladybug had gotten ahead of them.

“I’m just that good.” Ladybug said casually, shrugging.

“That you are.” Chat Noir said fondly. “Let’s do one last sweep around the city, and then call it a night.”

“Why so eager to go?” Ladybug questioned. “Usually you’re asking me to stay out longer.”

“We’ve been followed by paparazzi this entire time, starting to irk me.” He responded, and glanced to the side.

Volpina followed his gaze, and sure enough, she saw the flash of a camera phone.

“Getting camera shy, kitty?” Ladybug teased, and then said, “Alright, let’s wrap tonight up. Volpina, remember not to go directly home, especially when we have future photographers out.”

“And watch out for the Ladyblogger.” Chat Noir warned, and Volpina resisted the urge to laugh out loud. “Once she finds out about you, she will be all over you. And not in the good way.”

“Dear god, Chat.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.” Volpina chuckled


	3. Jaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Turtle enters the scene, and Marinette overcomes one of her fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

An Akuma had appeared on the west side of the city, which was good for two reasons: one, it appeared just before their physics test started, and two, Volpina was finally able to test out her abilities.

The bad news, this Akuma was kicking their ass.

“Volpina, Chat! I need you two to keep it distracted!” Ladybug shouted.

“Got it!” The two shouted, and threw themselves at the Akuma, flute and baton raised to strike.

The Akuma was a biologist whose expedition was cancelled, and was a pretty terrifying creature. It looked like Ursula if the Little Mermaid was a horror movie. Complete with the magic trident, which was currently launching swordfish at the three heroes.

The Akuma was using its tentacles to try and knock them away, which caused Chat Noir to make some _very_ inappropriate jokes.

“Wish I could say that it’s been awhile since I had fish in my face.” Chat Noir said, seconds after a flounder had smacked him in the forehead.

“ _Chat_!” Volpina scolded.

“It’s okay, Foxy, we have this in the bag.” He said, but his strained expression told her otherwise.

A seaweed rope flew out from the trident and shot towards Volpina, and she dodged it easily, knocking it away with her flute. What she wasn’t expecting, however, was for it to wind itself around her flute. Chat Noir managed to slice the seaweed in half with his claws, and threw Volpina behind him as he sliced away at the rest of the seaweed that was making its way towards her.

“What’s Ladybug doing?” He hissed, and then saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye.

“NINJA TURTLE POWER!” A voice hollered as the green figure came flying towards them, and then punched the Akuma in the face.

Volpina stared, mouth agape, and Chat Noir stared for a second, before bursting out laughing.

“Jade Turtle, at your service!” The newcomer exclaimed. Jade Turtle’s outfit was formfitting like the rest of theirs, but he had a green shell shield on his arm, the colour was grass green, apart from his chest, which was dark green, and yellow lines outlined the darker green. “Sorry I’m late.”

“You can explain later.” Volpina said, Chat Noir still hysterically laughing. “For now, we have fish-butt to kick.”

Jade Turtle saluted and turned back to Ursula.

“What’s the plan?” Jade Turtle asked.

“Keep fishy distracted while LB gets her Lucky Charm ready.” Chat Noir told him.

“Got it.” Jade Turtle raised his shield as another barrage of fish shot at the three.

Suddenly a fishing wire came out of nowhere, wrapped around the trident, and yanked it out of Ursula’s hand. The three looked up as Ladybug broke the trident in half, and a little black butterfly flew out of it.

“Oh, thank god.” Chat Noir sighed. They’ve had times in the past where the weapon wasn’t actually the akuma, and they’d have to re-evaluate their enemy in order to find the real Akuma.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug cried, and threw the wire into the air. The sky was surrounded by pink hearts, cleaning up the sea creatures littering the streets and turning Ursula back into a middle aged woman.

Ladybug then swung over to Chat Noir, Volpina, and Jade Turtle, and looked at the newcomer, confused.

“Sup, Ladybug? I’m Jade Turtle.” Jade greeted, smiling.

Before Ladybug could respond, Chat Noir cheered, “This threesome has officially become a foursome!”

“Chat!” The girls scolded.

“Good one, dude.” Jade Turtle chuckled, punching Chat Noir on the arm.

The girls groaned.

“So Jade Turtle.” Ladybug said, trying to salvage the situation. “What Miraculous do you have? I thought the turtle was already in possession.”

“It was.” He answered. “The miraculous has been passed down to me.”

“So you’re the new guardian?” Ladybug asked.

“In the future, I will be.” Jade Turtle answered. “For right now, my sole purpose is to assist the three of you in taking down Hawkmoth, and then I will be taking on the responsibilities of the new Guardian.”

Chat Noir said, “Wait a minute, Guardian of what?”

“Yeah, I’m lost, too.” Volpina said.

Ladybug explained, “The Guardian of the Miraculous’. The Guardian is the one who chooses whose worthy of a miraculous, and he himself is the wielder of the turtle miraculous. I don’t know why he’d give it up so suddenly, though.”

“Wayzz told me that his old chosen was getting too old, and he decided it was high time for him to retire.” Jade Turtle explained. “The dudes like two hundred. He should be retired twice.”

“Holy shit.” Volpina said.

Jade Turtle turned to her and said, “You must be the new Volpina. I must say, significant improvement from the old one. That chick was cray.”

Volpina raised her head in pride.

Ladybug's miraculous beeped, and her hand flew to her earring. “Let's all meet up tonight, on the Louver. There's a lot we still need to talk about.”

“Got it.” They nodded, and the four split up to de-transform.

Alya ducked into an empty street where her illusion doppelganger waited, took her phone back from the fake Alya, changed back, and dug out a small chocolate bar for Renni.

“That was insane!” Alya gasped.

“The first battles are always the toughest.” Renni said, mouth full.

“There's four of us, now.” Alya said. “Jade Turtle joined the ranks, a new one.”

“Four miraculous wielders?” Renni frowned. “This must be serious.”

She nodded. “Something big must be coming up. Hide now, Renni. I gotta go make sure my friends are ok.”

Renni dove into her bag, which Alya swung over her shoulder and broke into a fast jog back to the school.

She found Marinette out front, talking idly with Rose. As soon as Marinette spotted her, she let out a breath.

“There you are!” Marinette exclaimed. “I was worried about you.”

“Sorry girl, I went to catch the action.” Alya explained. “Did you see it?”

“From afar.” She answered. “Did you see who the new people were?”

“Volpina and Jade Turtle.” Alya said, and noticing Marinette's weird look, she added, “I could hear them talking.”

“How close were you?” Marinette questioned.

“Close enough.” She responded with a shrug. “Now come on, let's get to class before we get in trouble.”

“Okay.” Marinette nodded, and turned to Rose. “Are you coming with us?”

“I promised Juleka I'd meet her here.” Rose responded. “Her house is in that area, so she went to call her mom. I hope she's okay.”

“I'm sure everything is just fine.” Alya assured her. “Besides, Ladybug's Lucky Charm always fixes everything.”

That didn't seem to comfort Rose very much, so Alya put a hand on her shoulder.

“Trust me, everything's going to be ok. Hawkmoth’s reign of terror won't last much longer, I know it.”

“You're right.” Rose nodded. “Especially with that new hero.”

“Two new heroes.” Alya corrected. “The bad guys don't stand a chance!”

“There's two new heroes?!” Rose exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

“Volpina and some turtle guy. Jade Turtle, he called himself.”

“That's so cool! Oh Juleka, is your mom okay?”

Alya and Marinette turned to see Juleka walk over.

Juleka nodded. “Nothing came near them.”

“That's good.” Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

“Let's get inside; it's cold.” Marinette said, and the girls rushed back to class.

Inside, news of the new hero spread like wildfire.

“...like a boss!” Kim was exclaiming. “Chat Noir almost fell over from laughing so hard.”

“We all were watching Alya's live feed.” Alix continued as Ivan and Mylène listened intently. “A lotta people are doubting the new Volpina, but she seems legit. The new guy seems to trust her.”

“Plus she’s like, super-hot.” Kim added.

Alix rolled her eyes. “Dude, you need a girlfriend.”

“Hey, all I gotta do is get Volpina’s number, y’know what I’m sayin’?”

“Oh honey, she could do _so_ much better.” Alix shoved him.

Kim glared, and Alya giggled. Poor Kim was _way_ over his head.

Nino and Adrien came in not long later, grinning like idiots about whatever they were talking about.

“Hey boys.” Alya greeted. “Did you catch the action, or run and hide?”

Nino replied, “I snuck into the library to get some last minute studying, I don’t know about him.”

“I was following along with your blog.” Adrien said. “Marinette, where did you end up?”

“I watched from a few streets away. Someone has to make sure Alya doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Alya scowled.

Miss Bustier then walked in, and looked around. “Do we have everyone?”

Everyone did a quick head count, and when it was determined that everyone had returned to class, Miss. Bustier breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Good. Due to the attack, the test will be rescheduled for later this week.”

The class cheered.

“But classes will continue as normal for the rest of the day.”

Everyone groaned, but it was pretty obvious she was going to say that.

“Back to your seats now, please.” Miss. Bustier said, and everyone trudged back to their desks.

“Cute necklace, by the way.” Marinette whispered.

Alya fingered her miraculous nervously. Marinette was her best friend. There was no way she could keep this from her! It was only a matter of time before Marinette saw the similarities between Volpina and Alya, mask or not.

“Thanks.” She whispered back. “My sister gave it to me.”

“That was sweet of her.” Marinette whispered, before taking out her tablet and pretending to focus.

Alya pulled her tablet out of her bag, giving Renni a secret pat on the head, and then looked up at the teacher, but couldn’t seem to focus on what she was saying.

This was it. She was officially a superhero. She fought a bad guy, had fans, and even made allies. This was her dream ever since she was a child. Alya made a mental note to once again thank her parents for moving them to Paris.

Her phone kept going off in her pocket, and she regretted not putting it on silent. The Ladyblog always went crazy after an update, and now it was even worse now that she and Jade Turtle joined.

Alya was thankful that her ability was to create illusions. To make sure people didn’t start to question why she was no longer capturing videos, Alya would create an illusion version of herself, and use that to take the videos. Unlike fake Volpina, her illusions could be solid if she wished them to be, and she could create illusions that only people she chose could see, which could really come in handy.

Suddenly a little piece of paper hit her elbow, and Alya casually glanced down.

 

_I’m going to ask Adrien out today._

Alya snatched the paper and quickly wrote her reply.

 

**It’s about time! Remember that he’s busy, so ask him when he’s free.**

_Good idea. Should I invite him to out to a restaurant? Or for a walk? Or what?_

**He likes video games, so why don’t you invite him over to your place to play?**

_Invite Adrien to my house????? I can’t do that!_

**Hasn’t he been over before?**

_Only once. And that was for a competition, so it’s different._

**So use that as an excuse. You had a lot of fun playing with him, you learned a new move, whatever. Or you could just tell him you’re in love with him and see how that goes ;)**

_ALYA NO_

 

Alya smirked at her and slid the note into her pocket, and mouthed, “You got this, girl.”

Marinette smiled her thanks, and the two returned to work.

When the bell finally rang, Alya gave Marinette a pointed look, and a determined look set on Marinette’s face.

Using all of the confidence she had, she strode down to where Adrien stood and said, “Hey, Adrien?”

Adrien turned to her and flashed a blinding smile. “Hey Marinette, what’s up?”

Marinette’s knees felt weak. Well, she had used all of her confidence.

“Um, I w-was wondering i-if you wanted to hang out sometime. Maybe play some video games or something.” She managed.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Adrien said. “Actually, I just got the demo for Mecha Strike IV, so you could come over after my fencing practice, if you want.”

“Mecha Strike IV?” Marinette repeated. “I thought the demo wasn’t supposed to be available until next week.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I may have paid extra to get it early. I’ve only played for a little bit to try it out, but it’s pretty great so far.”

“I can’t wait to try it out.” Marinette said. “What kinds of things are different?”

“Well you’ll just have to wait and find out, won’t you?” Adrien smiled. “I have to get to fencing, but I’ll see you in about an hour, okay?”

“Yeah, see you!” Marinette said giddily.

Adrien gave a small wave and left the room, and Alya threw her arms around Marinette.

“That was amazing! You barely even stuttered.” Alya cried.

“I’m going over to _Adrien’s_ house.” She gasped. “And he has Mecha Strike IV. There’s no way this is real.”

Alya chuckled. “Which one are you more excited about?”

“Both.” Marinette answered.

Alya laughed.

 

********************************** 

 

Waiting for Adrien’s fencing lesson to end was the longest hour of Marinette’s life. She spent it doing all the research on Mecha Strike IV she could – she’d be damned if she let him beat her – and making sure she looked absolutely perfect. No clumpy mascara, her eyeliner perfectly even, no flyaway hairs, smudged lipstick, or zits.

Alya kept sending her encouraging messages via text, which Marinette was grateful for. What would she do without her?

The gymnasium doors then opened and a group of boys exited, joking amongst themselves. Adrien was talking to a brunette boy Marinette’s seen occasionally, both still talking about something that happened during practice that they couldn’t seem to stop laughing about.

Once he spotted Marinette, Adrien smiled at her.

“Catch you guys later.” Adrien called back, and then walked over to her. “Hey Marinette, ready to go?”

“Yep.” She said, smiling largely.

“My driver should be waiting just out front.” Adrien said, and began walking.

Marinette walked beside him, fiddling with her earring as she called upon all of Ladybug’s luck to please, for the love of god, don’t let an Akuma ruin this for her.

“So what do you think of those new heroes?” Adrien asked. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“I’m not going to lie, I was a bit nervous when I saw Volpina.” Marinette said. “But Ladybug and Chat Noir seem to trust her, and same with Jade Turtle.”

Adrien hummed thoughtfully. “I saw Lila running down the hall during the akuma attack, so that pretty much confirms for me that this Volpina is a totally different girl. Jade Turtle is really cool, too. Almost as cool as Chat Noir, but not quite.”

Marinette almost snorted. Chat Noir? Cool? Those three words didn’t belong in the same sentence.

“Didn’t he punch the akuma in the face when he first joined the fight?” She had only seen it from a distance, as she was getting her Lucky Charm ready at the time.

Adrien laughed at the memory. “Yeah, he yelled something like, ‘Ninja turtle power’ and punched the akuma. It was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a long time.”

“Chat Noir looked like he couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard. I have a feeling those two are going to be causing Ladybug a lot of trouble.” Marinette shook her head.

He chuckled. “I’m sure she secretly loves it.”

“Doubt it.” Marinette said, though what he said was true. As much as Chat annoyed her, she'd miss his stupid jokes if he wasn't around. “But she must be thankful to have them to help.”

Adrien held the car door open for her. “I wonder why now?”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, sliding into the car.

Adrien sat down beside her and closed the door. “Ladybug and Chat Noir have been fighting alone for just over a year, so why throw in two new heroes now?”

“I don’t get it either.” Marinette sighed.

“Hey, is that Alya and Nino in the park?” Adrien asked suddenly.

Marinette followed his gaze, and sure enough, their two friends were sitting on a bench. She couldn't be sure, but she was petty sure they were holding hands.

“Are they on a date? That's so cute!” Marinette gushed.

“You know, they don't really act like a couple.” Adrien said. “I mean, sure they spend time together, but I never see them holding hands or anything.”

“Alya's not really into PDA.” Marinette shrugged. “So maybe the cute couply stuff happens when we're not around.”

“Yeah, maybe. I don't know, I like to think that I'd be at least a little affectionate while in a relationship. Then again I've never actually been in one, so I wouldn't know.”

“You've never been on a date?” Marinette asked, flabbergasted. “How is that possible? Girls are literally throwing themselves at you!”

“Well I wouldn't go that far.”

“Chloe.”

“Ok, point taken. I don't know, I guess I've never made a real connection with a girl.”

“Chloe must be disappointed about that.”

“Chloe's...” He let out a little sigh. “ Believe it or not, she used to be really nice when we were younger. I don't know what changed, but I don't like it. I'll still be her friend, but the way she is now, I could never be more than that. What about you? Surely you've dated before.”

Marinette wanted to press further into the Chloe topic, but realized that he was trying to change the subject, so she asked, “Does my date with Nathaniel while he was Akumatized count?”

“Did you have fun?”

“I mean, up until the part where he trapped me in a box with Chat Noir and tried to drown us, I was having a great time.”

“I'd say that counts.” He said, and the two teens laughed.

“Although, I have to give him credit.” Adrien continued. “A boat, music, mood lighting; he went the whole nine yards.”

“I miss the old Akuma days.” She sighed. “Nathanael took me on a date, Nino threw you a birthday party, Juleka gave everyone new clothes…”

Adrien laughed.

The driver then pulled into Adrien's huge driveway, and once they were stopped, Adrien quickly got out and held the door open for Marinette.

“My room is just up here.” Adrien said, and Marinette followed him, acting as if she's never stepped foot in the mansion.

“Is that a rock climbing wall?” Marinette asked. Was that there before?

He laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, it is.”

“That's so cool!” Marinette gushed.

“My dad really went overboard when it came to decorating my room.”

“I should hire him as an interior designer.”

Adrien chuckled. “He's a man of many talents. Now, are you ready to get your butt kicked at Mecha Strike IV?”

“What makes you so sure you can beat me?” Marinette asked, walking over to the couch where Adrien was waiting.

“I've been playing this game nonstop since I got it. I think I have it memorized.” He said, handing her a controller.

“This game isn't about memory, its about skill, and I have plenty.” She said, taking the controller from Adrien.

“That's true. But I have...” Adrien dug through his pocket and pulled the lucky charm Marinette gave him. “This.”

“You still have that?”

He nodded, suddenly looking nervous. “Yeah. Is that weird?”

“ _Nononono_ , not at all! I mean, I still have your umbrella, so I guess this makes us even.”

He smiled and put the charm back in his pocket. “I guess it does.”

Marinette was completely taken aback by the fact that Adrien still had her charm after all these months.  So taken aback, in fact, that she couldn't focus on the game completely, and Adrien managed to beat her in the first few rounds they played. Totally because of the charm. Not because Adrien was better than her. Definitely not that.

“Maybe you need the lucky charm more than me.” Adrien teased lightly as he delivered his finishing move.

Marinette cursed in defeat, and then slapped her hand over her mouth, horrified that she swore in front of _Adrien_.

Adrien burst out laughing. “I didn't realize you had such a potty mouth.”

“I don’t!” She gasped. “Usually I’m yelling at Alya for swearing!”

“I think she has the foulest language out of all of us put together.”

“And the sad part is, she’s not even the worst in our class for swearing.”

“Who is? Kim?”

“You’d think, but I actually think its Nathanael.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I sat beside him last year. He has the worst language. But he never says it out loud, it’s just mumbled under his breath.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Hang out with him for more than ten minutes, and you’ll understand.”

“I’ll try and remember that.” He sniggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm as funny as I think I am, but I'm trying. I know Jade Turtle is the name used in The Weight of Jade, but honestly I love the name so much, I really couldn't think of a better one. So sorry to the author for using the name, imitation is the highest form of flattery?


	4. Study Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina trains with Chat Noir and Adrien actually has friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Ghost and I don't know how to stick to a regular updating schedule.

     “I know our identities are supposed to remain a secret, but you’d think Marinette of all people would at least notice some similarities.” Alya complained to Renni, pacing back and forth in her room. “She’s my best friend, after all. But how is she supposed to be my best friend when she can’t even recognize me with a mask covering my cheekbones.”

“It’s more than just a mask, Alya.” Renni said. “She quite literally can’t recognize you. There’s magic protecting miraculous wielders from being recognized. So even if you wanted her to – which you don’t – she can’t.”

“Oh.” Alya said. “That makes a lot of sense.”

“Feel better now that you understand?”

“Much better.” Alya breathed a sigh of relief. “Now that that’s outta the way, I have homework to do. And a lot of it.”

“I’m going to go look for food.” Renni said, and flew off.

“Don’t get caught.” Alya called after him. “And bring me something!”

She turned back to her computer and started working on her French homework, but her mind kept drifting off to the Ladyblog, as it often did, but even more so now that she knew people were talking about her.

It’s only been a few days, but the majority of people seemed to trust her as the genuine Volpina. Ladybug was still on edge; keeping a close eye on her and not trusting to do patrols on her own, but Alya could understand her hesitation. Chat Noir and Jade Turtle both trusted her, which seemed to ease Ladybug’s worries ever so slightly, and Alya knew it was only a matter of time before she earned her trust.

Renni then flew back into the room with two mini bags of chips, and dropped one down in front of Alya.

“I need a break.” She groaned.

“You haven’t finished answering the first question.”

“I’m so tired though.”

“Drink that black weird smelling stuff that wakes you up.”

“It’s coffee, Renni, and it’s too late to drink coffee.”

“Is there a time limit as to when you can drink it?” Renni asked, confused.

“Technically, no, but if I drink it now, I won’t be able to sleep all night.”

“You’ll get your work done, at least.”

“But I’ll be tired tomorrow.”

“So you can drink coffee to keep yourself awake.”

“It doesn’t exactly work like that, Renni.” Alya chuckled.

“I don’t understand.”

“No one does. Coffee is a mysterious gift from the gods, meant to be consumed, but never questioned. It all falls apart when you question it.” Alya gave a deep sigh.

“I think you need to stop drinking it.” Renni said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Alya frowned, and returned her focus to her computer.

 

************************************ 

 

Alya has never seen Chat Noir so serious. During patrols he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, even during akuma attacks he was constantly making jokes and flirting with her and Ladybug – and even Jade Turtle on occasion – but when it came to training, he hardly spoke outside of instructions.

Since the two had similar weapons, and Alya had no previous fighting experience, Chat Noir had offered to give her private fighting lessons.

“Bend your knees a little more.” Chat Noir instructed. “The better stance you have, the harder it is to knock you off your feet.”

She nodded and did as he said, and tightened her grip on her flute.

“Your flute seems thin, but it’s virtually indestructible, so don’t hold back in fear of breaking it.”

“Good to know.” Alya said.

“Now using the tips I just gave you, try and knock my baton out of my hand.” Chat Noir told her.

Alya put on a determined expression and lunged at him, trying to remember everything he told her. She was a fast learner, but Chat Noir was a professional.

“Look for an opening and aim for that.” Chat Noir reminded her as they fought. Alya took it as a bad sign that he could talk so calmly while fighting her. “Study your opponent and find their weakness. Don’t be afraid to fight dirty.”

Alya took a brief moment to glance down, and Chat Noir tried very hard not to laugh.

“When fighting an Akuma, go right ahead, but if you try that on me, I’ll do it right back.”

“Okay, truce.”

He smirked. “Also, banter is excellent while fighting. Keeps your enemy distracted so you can-” He quickly hooked his baton around her flute and sent it flying away.

Alya groaned.

Chat Noir pointed his baton at her. “You’ve just lost your weapon and are being cornered; what do you do?”

“Try to retrieve my weapon?”

“As you asking or telling me?”

She quickly grabbed his baton and used it to throw him on the ground, and then ran for her flute.

“Perfect!” Chat Noir cried, jumping up. “You’re a natural.”

“Having a good teacher helps.” She said. “How did you and LB manage without any sort of guidance?”

“It was tough.” He admitted. “Back then, we had no idea what we were doing. Still don’t, but at least we look like we do.”

She laughed. “The secret to success; make it look like you know what you’re doing and people will believe you.”

“Exactly.” He winked. “I think we should call it a night for now. It’s late, and I have to be up early tomorrow.”

“On a Saturday?” She asked.

“No rest for the wicked, I guess.” Chat Noir sighed. “Same time Monday, though. I think Jade’s joining us, but LB has something going on.”

“Got it.” She nodded. “And I'm patrolling with Jade tomorrow, Ladybug Sunday, and training with you Monday?”

He nodded. “I think Ladybug said you're off duty Tuesday and Wednesday, but you'll have to check with her on Sunday.”

“Well I’ll see you Monday, then.”

“Until then, Foxy.” Chat Noir bowed deeply, and then leaped into the air, leaving Alya standing in the field alone.

Despite the late hour, Alya wasn’t tired quite yet, so she decided to wander around.

“Yo! What’re you still doin’ out?”

“Hey, Shelly! It’s not your night to patrol.” Volpina ran over to Jade Turtle. “Got bored?”

“Pretty much.” He chuckled. “What about you? Not tired yet?”

“Nah, not really.”

“How was training with Chat?”

“It was pretty intense. He really seems to think of everything.”

“I know. But if ya think about some of the stuff the two of them have seen, you kinda gotta.” Jade shrugged. “We have’ta be prepared for just about anything.”

“Are you scared?”

“Wish I could say I wasn't, but it's hard not to be. They guy we're up against is a monster. A murderer, even. People have died during Akuma attacks. If it weren't for Ladybug...”

“I know I would've been long gone.” Alya said, thinking back to when Time Breaker vanished her. She then heard a beeping, and looked down at her miraculous. A white line appeared along the bottom of the tail, signalling that she had five minutes until her transformation wore off.

“You've been out for three hours?” Jade Turtle asked, surprised.

“Apparently so.” She frowned. “Sorry, Shelly, this vixens got places to be.”

“See ya around, Foxy Mama.” Jade Turtle replied, and Alya rolled her eyes, before taking off.

Nino let out a little breath and watched her jump from roof to roof, before turning and walking away.

 

 ******************************************

 

“ _Adri-honey_!”

Despite her announcing her arrival, Adrien wasn't expecting Chloe to literally fling herself at him. He managed to grab hold of her, but he lost his footing and nearly crashed into the wall.

“Hi Chloe.” He said awkwardly.

“So I hear your father's out of town. Why don't you come over and stay the night at my Daddy's hotel? We can have _so_ much fun.”

Adrien didn't know what could be so fun about staying the night in a hotel.

“Actually, I already have plans. Besides, my father will be home later this evening.”

“What could you possibly have planned that's more fun than spending time with me?” She pouted.

“Well, I wouldn't say it's more fun, but I've kinda put together a study group.” Adrien explained.

“With who?” Chloe demanded.

“Oh jeez, um, Nino, Alix, Ivan, Kim, Lila, Mylene, Marinette, Nathanael, and I think that's it.”

“Why didn't you invite me?”

“Because you don't study.” Adrien chuckled. “You can come if you like, but we really will be working.”

“I'd rather go shopping with Sabrina.” Chloe said.

“Okay. I'll see you around, then.” Adrien said, and waved goodbye to Chloe, before walking to the agreed meeting spot at the front of the school.

“Hi, Adrien.” Marinette greeted.

“Sorry, were you guys waiting long?”

Nino answered, “Nah. Mylene and Ivan just got here too, anyways.”

“Oh, good.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“How did you manage to convince your dad to let you do this?” Nino asked as the group started walking.

“I assured him that we’d be doing nothing but studying, and that my bodyguard will be there the entire time.” Adrien said. “Also, I didn’t really say how many people were coming over…”

“We got a rebel over here!” Kim said jokingly.

“Total madman.” Adrien agreed with a laugh.

“How far from the school do you live?” Mylene asked.

“Just past the park up here.” Adrien answered.

“I can’t believe your dad used to make your driver drive you.” Nino said.

“I know. It’s like a five minute walk. Three if I’m running.” Adrien said.

“I'd kill to live so close to the school.” Alix sighed.

“And somehow he always manages to be late.” Nino teased.

“It's not that often!” Adrien shoved him playfully.

“I feel like I'm meeting St. Peter at the gate.” Marinette joked as they walked up to the front gate, and Nathanael snickered.

Adrien raised a hand to press the buzzer, but before he could, the gate clicked, and started opening.

Ivan let out a low whistle when they entered the mansion.

“The study's just this way.” Adrien said, and led them through a large set of doors.

Everyone began finding a seat at the oversized table, and remembering what Marinette said about Nathanael, he opted to sit beside him, and Marinette sat on the other side of Adrien. Lila glowered when she saw that there were no more spots next to Adrien, so she sat across from Adrien. At least this way she could look at him all she wants.

“Ok, who's ready to hit the books?” Marinette asked as she took out her books.

Kim pretended to play the drums on his books, smirking.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “And actually do some work, Kim.”

And they did. For the most part. There were a few distractions, of course.

 

“Did anyone else get six thousand for question three?” Mylene asked.

“I got seventeen.” Lila told her.

“That’s unfortunate.”

 

“There’s no way I got one million!” Nino groaned.

“Did you use BEDMAS?” Alix asked.

“BEDMAS has nothing to do with this.”

“BEDMAS has _everything_ to do with this.”

 

“This dog keeps looking at me weird. It’s like it knows all the answers and is just watching me fail.” Kim squinted at it. “What do you know? Do you know the secrets of life? Do you know about life on other planets? Where is my father, little dog?”

“Jesus Christ, Kim.” Marinette whispered.

 

“Is anyone else stuck on question sixteen?” Nathanael asked.

“I’m on twenty-four.” Nino answered.

Nathanael groaned and let out a quiet string of curses so foul that Adrien gave him a horrified look.

 

“So if x equals eighty-two, and eighty-two is the square root of y then how high does the building I jump off of have to be that it gives me an excuse not to finish this question?” Ivan asked.

“If you jump off of the walkway that should do the job.” Adrien said.

“I’ll be right back.” Ivan said, and went to stand up, but Mylene put a hand on his arm.

“Help me with this question first.” Mylene said.

 

“If I get Akumatized, can I get out of work?” Marinette asked.

“Tried it; didn’t work.” Kim answered. “Apparently you have to ‘actually be upset’ in order to have Hawkmoth Akumatize you, and can’t just ‘hate doing school work’.”

“Darn it.” She sighed.

Mylene said, “When Juleka got Akumatized, Ms. Mendeleiev gave her extra work to make up for the work she missed.”

“Now that’s just rude.” Marinette said.

Lila said, “I need a break; Adrien, where’s the washroom?”

“Just down the hall to your left.” He answered.

“Thanks.” She got up, and hurried out of the room.

“Think she’s still upset about the Akuma incident?” Nino asked.

Alix said, “It’s only been a couple of weeks. I know I was all out of sorts for a while afterwards.”

“I feel bad, now.” Marinette frowned.

 

“Does anyone else smell that?” Alix asked.

“Sorry, I think that’s my brain frying.” Nino answered.

The door opened, and Lila rushed back in. “Sorry; my mom called. What’d I miss?”

“Nino’s brain is frying.” Marinette answered.

“I thought I smelt barbeque.”

“Right?!” Alix threw her arms out. “I’m totally not crazy.”

“No, you’re still crazy.” Kim said, and Alix scowled.

 

“Snack break?” Adrien’s chef asked, walking in with a plate of food.

“Oh, thank god!” Kim breathed. “I’m so hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Alix murmured.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Kim scowled.

“Dude, there’s a huge limo pulling into your driveway.” Alix said.

Adrien leaned forward to peer out the window. “Oh, my father’s home.”

Nino slowly started sliding under the table.

“Nino, stop that.” Adrien scolded.

“Sorry man, your dad’s scary.”

“He’s not scary!” Adrien scoffed.

“…I’m kinda scared of him.” Kim whispered.

“Yeah, me too.” Marinette agreed.

Nathalie then entered the room, and her eyes widened at the size of the group.

“Is this the ‘small group’ you mentioned?” Nathalie questioned.

“Yeah.” Adrien said sheepishly.

“This looks like your entire class.”

Nino said, “Well it’s not the whole class.”

Alix said, “Juleka and Rose are on a date.”

Marinette added, “And Alya’s babysitting.”

Adrien said, “Sabrina and Chloe are shopping.”

Kim added, “And Max just got that Mecha Strike IV game so he’s been playing that all year.”

“So that’s just over half the class.” Nino finished.

“That’s really helpful, Nino.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “We’re actually doing work, though.”

“I will notify your father that everyone is still here.” Nathalie said.

“Okay, thank you.” Adrien nodded, and then Nathalie left the room. “Mari, can you help me out with this one?”

“If I ever figure out how to solve it, I’ll let you know.” She replied.

“You’re helpful.” He groaned. “Nath?”

“Let me finish this question, then I’ll help you out.”

“Thanks.”

“Didn’t you say your father was home?” Lila asked.

“Yeah, why?” He asked, confused.

“Isn’t he going to come say hello? I mean, he did just get back from a business trip.”

He shrugged. “He’s probably tired. I’ll see him later. Anyways, next question?”

Lila just frowned. Her parents were a bit distant because of work, but at least they said hello when they got home. She couldn’t tell what was more sad: the fact that Gabriel couldn’t spare a second to see his own son, or his own son didn’t see a problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just for the classmate interactions.


	5. Killer Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new akuma arises, and Ladybug loses her cool.

     “Got any aces?” Nino asked.

“Go fish.” Alya responded.

He sighed and pulled a card out of the pile.

“So did you hear about Marinette and Adrien’s hangout?” Alya asked.

“Yeah, Adrien told me about it. He said he kicked her ass at Mecha Strike, and only lost twice, but I think she kicked his ass and he only won twice.”

“Actually he wasn’t wrong; Marinette told me about it. Apparently he still has the charm she lent him, and she was so happy she was distracted and kept losing. Or, you know, she’s just a sore loser.”

“Man, he keeps that charm on him all the time.” Nino rolled his eyes.

“Think it means something?” She asked.

Nino thought. “It might. I’ve never seen him without it, so maybe he keeps it on him to remind himself of her? But he also has a lot of bad luck, so that could be another reason.”

Alya sighed. “I can’t believe this! They’re so cute together but she’s too shy and he’s oblivious.”

“Hey, is that Chat Noir?” Nino asked, peering down the street with a confused expression. “Being chased by a…Venus fly trap?”

“Huh?” Alya spun around. “Oh my god, I’ve gotta get this on video!”

“Alya, no! Go somewhere safe!” Nino told her, grabbing her arm.

“My viewers need me!” She insisted, and pulled her arm away, and ran off. She felt bad for leaving Nino like this, but a girl had to do what a girl had to do.

Alya ducked behind a tree and looked around, and opened up her bag. “You ready, Renni?”

“Whenever you are!” Renni called.

“Let’s hope Nino doesn’t worry too much.” She sighed.

“You’ll make it up to him.” Renni assured her.

“Hope so. Now transform me!”

 

“I can’t believe how reckless she is, man!” Nino complained. “Giant plant is out there eatin’ people, and she’s worried about her blog. Come on, Wayzz, let’s go before she becomes flower food. Transform me!”

 ********************

Volpina arrived on scene first, landing to the left of Ladybug.

“Hey girl.” Volpina greeted. “What is Chat Noir doing?”

“I…have no idea.” Ladybug sighed. “I need you and Jade Turtle to help Chat Noir round up any loose plants; I’m going to find the Akuma. They’re after Chloe Bourgeois; she upset a girl from the gardening club and now she wants revenge.”

“Do you need back up?”

Ladybug shook her head. “If I need you, I’ll call you.”

“You sure, LB? This could get dangerous.”

“Do you trust Chat and Jade alone?” She raised an eyebrow towards the two boys, who were fighting with a plant, which grew bigger, and began chasing them around.

“…Good point. I’ll help deal with the plants, and then I’ll come back to the hotel to assist you.”

“Thanks, Volpina.” Ladybug put a hand on her shoulder, and then took off towards the hotel while Volpina ran off to save Jade Turtle and Chat Noir.

Ladybug flew onto Chloe’s balcony, and found the girl cowering behind the couch.

“Oh Ladybug, it took you long enough!” Chloe berated. “I could have _died_ in the time it took you to get here.”

Ladybug a huge fake smile on. “Sorry, Chloe. I was a bit held up protecting some civilians from some killer plants.”

“That’s no excuse! I’m way more important than whomever they were.” Chloe huffed, crossing her arms.

“You’re a civilian just like anyone else.” Ladybug said calmly. “Everyone’s life is important.”

“But the akuma is after _me_. I don’t know why this always happens to me.”

“I have an idea.” She mumbled.

“All I did was walk on a couple little flowers. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“It was something important to her, and you ruined it. Think of it as…I don’t know, someone ruining all of your makeup brushes.”

“How dare you! My makeup brushes cost me hundreds of dollars; those plants were filthy!”

“They’re plants, Chloe. They’re supposed to be dirty.” Ladybug sighed. “Where is that akuma?”

“I don’t care how long it takes. I’m just happy to see my bestie!” Chloe threw her arms around Ladybug.

Ladybug squirmed out of her grip. “Maybe you shouldn’t stand so close. If the Akuma comes, things are going to get violent quick.”

Chloe backed away quickly. “On second thought, we can hang out after the akuma leaves.”

“Once I use my lucky charm, I’ll de-transform.” She reminded her.

“You can re-transform.” Chloe shrugged.

“That’s a bit of an abuse of power.”

“And?”

“I’m not wasting a transformation. I’m sorry, Chloe.”

“Oh, come on!” She stomped her foot.

“Did you just-?” Ladybug’s confusion was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, and spun around to face the Akuma. “Chloe, hide!”

“You can’t hide from me!” Venus hollered.

“I can try!” Chloe retorted, and took off.

Ladybug quickly got between the two, swinging her yoyo threateningly.

“Get out of the way!” Venus shouted.

“I don’t think so.” Ladybug retorted. “Now why don’t you just hand over the Akuma, and we can find a way to work this out.”

“I could do that.” Venus paused. “Or I could kill you and then go find Chloe.”

“I don’t like that plan.” Ladybug said.

“I don’t care.” She replied.

“Didn’t think you would.” Ladybug sighed, and then raised her yoyo to block the fly traps that Venus shot at her.

Venus then flung herself at Ladybug, fists flailing, and Ladybug was able to keep her at bay easily enough, until she felt something sharp sink into her ankle. Ladybug cried out in shock and threw Venus away from her, and then tried to pry the fly trap off of her.

“Now that’s just rude.” Ladybug glowered, limping.

“Ladybug! You’re getting blood all over my carpet!” Chloe complained.

“It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose!” She snapped. “Just stay hidden.”

But it was too late; Venus has spotted her and was already making her way towards Chloe. Ladybug quickly used her yoyo to pull Venus away from her, and flung her across the room.

“Incoming!” Volpina flew in through the now-broken window. “I could smell your blood from a mile away.”

“Thanks. It got my ankle, but I’ll be fine as soon as we get the akuma.”

“Stop talking and help me already!” Chloe screeched.

Volpina fought the urge to roll her eyes – and lost.

Venus managed to pull herself free from the binds, and jumped up. “Don’t think you can stop me, you walking traffic cone!”

Volpina clenched her fists in fury. “Traffic cone? That’s hardly even clever!”

“Volpina, now’s not the time.” Ladybug scolded.

“Sorry.” She shook her head, and held her flute to her lips while Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm.

“Hurry up!” Chloe cried. “My room is a disaster!”

“We’re trying!” Volpina snapped.

“Be nice.” Ladybug hissed.

Another fly trap slithered its way towards them like a snake, and Volpina quickly grabbed Ladybug and pulled her away.

“One chewed up ankle is enough for today.” Volpina said, and began beating the fly trap with her flute.

Venus lunged at the two, thinking they were distracted, so Volpina swung her flute like a bat and hit Venus directly in the temple. She then casually reached down, picked up her mini shovel, and threw it against the wall, and a little black butterfly flew out.

“Wow, I didn’t even need my Lucky Charm.” She said, and purified the akuma.

Volpina walked over and kneeled beside Venus as she changed back into a civilian.

“Hey, welcome back.” Volpina said softly.

“Huh?” The girl rubbed her forehead as if getting rid of a headache. “Did I just..?”

“Yeah, Hawkmoth got to you.” Volpina put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

“What did I do?” She whispered.

“Well, you turned the city into a garden.” Volpina tried. “Of just Venus fly traps.”

“Oh god. Did anyone get hurt?” She asked. “Oh no, I killed people, didn’t I?”

She was starting to panic, so Volpina shushed her. “It’s okay, don’t freak out. Ladybug fixed everything. Everything’s back to normal now. No one’s hurt. Chat Noir and Jade Turtle were keeping everyone safe while Ladybug and I helped you.”

The girl breathed a sigh of relief.

“See? Everything’s okay now.” Volpina smiled.

“What kind of (Chloe used a word that made Ladybug cry “Chloe!”) is that? Ladybug got bitten by one of your plant lackies, and there was blood all over my carpet! You made a mess out of everything!”

“Chloe, it’s fine.” Volpina told her. “There’s no blood, and I’m pretty sure she’s been through worse.”

“At least my foot was still attached.” Ladybug said. “Don’t want a repeat of that.”

“I hurt you?” She whispered.

“Volpina, take her home. I need to speak to Chloe alone.” Ladybug said, suddenly icy calm.

“Yeah. I need to check on the boys, anyways.” She said, and gently lifted the girl up.

As soon as Volpina was out of the room, Ladybug spun around to face Chloe.

“What is wrong with you?!” She bellowed.

Chloe stumbled back. “What?”

“Were you trying to get her Akumatized again?” Ladybug demanded. “This is the fifth time just this month, Chloe. Haven’t you realized that your actions have consequences?”

“Why are you yelling at me? I’m a victim here too, you know!” Chloe cried.

“No, you’re not.” Ladybug took a deep breath and pinched her nose, trying to collect herself. “I can’t keep doing this, Chloe. I can’t keep risking my life because you can’t keep your attitude in check.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe practically screamed. “Why are you yelling at me like this? I thought we were friends!”

“How can I be friends with someone that’s constantly making things easier for my enemy?” Ladybug sighed. “I’m sorry; I have to go.”

“Ladybug!” Chloe screeched, and tried to race after her, but Ladybug was already gone.

Chloe screamed in frustration, feeling the anger well up within her. She couldn't believe Ladybug would say something like that to her. Ladybug, her best friend, had the absolute nerve to yell at her.

She had to call Sabrina. She had to tell her Daddy. She had to-

Calm down.

The last time she had gotten this worked up over something Ladybug said, she had woken up several hours later kneeling on the ground with Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumping off to the side. And Ladybug was already angry enough at her, she didn't want to think about how furious Ladybug would be if she had to fight another Akuma the same day.

Taking a few deep, calming breaths, Chloe picked up her cell phone and scrolled through the numbers until she landed on Sabrina’s, and hit Call.

Annoyingly enough, Sabrina answered on the second ring instead of the first.

“Took you long enough.” Chloe snapped.

“Sorry Chloe, I'm doing my chores.” Sabrina apologized timidly.

“Ew, you had chores? Whatever. You're not going to believe what just happened.”

“You mean the akuma attack?” Sabrina asked.

“No, this happened right after the attack.” Chloe said, and then blurted, “Ladybug yelled at me! Can you believe it? She actually blamed me for that girl getting akumatized.”

“Well, didn't you step all over her part of the garden?” Sabrina asked meekly.

“Yeah, but it wasn't my fault she let herself get possessed!” Chloe scoffed.

“Well she didn't- you're right Chloe, Ladybug was totally out of line to yell at you like that.” Sabrina stopped her original sentence midway through. Trying to reason with Chloe was like arguing with a brick wall.

Luckily, Chloe didn't notice her almost slip up.

“Right? Like, how could she say something like that to her biggest fan!?”

“She had no right.” Sabrina agreed. She had all of her 'Chloe approved’ responses memorized. She was such a great friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short, and I apologize for that. Hopefully chapter six will make up for that, when I get around to posting it.  
> Honestly I'm super struggling with this fic because I have so many ideas and I have no idea how I'm going to fit them all into it; characters I want to include, side-plots I want to add, so this fic might be like a zillion chapters long. My tumblr is xxxilyxx so if you have any comments, suggestions, or if you notice a mistake and want to bring it to my attention, send me a message there.


	6. Texts and Italians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina is a genius, and Lila #rages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an actual update??? Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait and how lame the previous chapter was.

Nino fiddled with his shield while he waited for Ladybug. It was their night for patrol, and he had a lot he wanted to talk to her about.

He then heard the sound of metal wire squealing, and looked up to see Ladybug flying over.

“Hey Jade.” She greeted. “Were you waiting long?”

“Couple minutes.” He answered with an indifferent shrug, and began walking. “Lord knows I've probably kept you waiting more than enough times.”

“I can still count the amount of times on my hand, so you're okay.” Ladybug joked.

Jade Turtle laughed. “Actually, Volpina and I were talking about that, and she thinks she's found a way to help us keep in contact.”

“How so?” Ladybug asked curiously.

“Well, there's this app she found that let's you text other people, and it doesn't need your phone number or email or anything, so unless you have their username you can't message them. You can even make your account private, so a person you didn't add can't see your display name, or bio; nothing. It's totally rad.”

“Wow, Volpina went all out.” Ladybug said, impressed. “She thought of everything.”

“The girl's a genius, I swear. We've been playing around with it for the past couple of days, and so far we haven't had any problems. So I told Foxy I’d bring it up to you, and see what you thought.”

“I think it's a great idea.” Ladybug said honestly. “This way if one of us needs someone to cover patrol, or they spot an akuma, or even a situation where an akuma could come out of, we can notify the others.”

Jade Turtle pulled a little paper he had tucked under his miraculous out and handed it to Ladybug.

“This has mine and Volpina's usernames on it, and the app name. It's available on almost all phones, so you shouldn't have any problems.”

“Thank you, Jade. I’ll add the two of you as soon as I get home after patrol.”

“I’ll give Chat Noir all of our contacts tomorrow. Now no more talkin’, we have patrol to do.” Jade Turtle said, and took off.

Ladybug laughed and took off after him.

**************************** 

**Ladybug** : Hello Jade, did I do everything ok?

**Jade Turtle** : Perfect LB! No bio tho??? Lol

**Ladybug** : Haven’t quite figured out what I’d write lol.

**Jade Turtle** : Don’t stress. U got nothing but time!

 

**Ladybug** : Hello Volpina. Great thinking on this app!

**Volpina** : Thanks girl! keeps us in contact n our identities safe!

**Ladybug** : You’re a genius, Foxy!

**Volpina** : Thanks, bugzy!

 

Marinette had her doubts about Volpina in the beginning, but after almost three weeks – and after seeing Lila and Volpina at the same time – Volpina hasn’t given her any reasons to not trust her.

“See, I told you everything would be okay!” Tikki said. “Volpina really is on your side.”

“You’re right, Tikki.” Marinette said. “When you’re right, you’re right.”

Tikki giggled.

“This app thing will be great.” She said. “It really will make our lives easier. I wonder why I didn’t think about it.”

“Before it was just you and Chat Noir. Now there’s four of you to manage. You need a little extra help to keep everything in order.”

“I really am the leader of this team, aren’t I?” Marinette sighed. “Am I really up for this?”

“You’ve already proven that you are! Don’t doubt yourself, Marinette.”

“You’re right. Sorry Tikki, the stress is just getting to me. It’s not just me and Chat Noir anymore; I’m in charge of three other people, plus the akumas are getting stronger-”

“Marinette.” Tikki scolded lightly.

“Sorry.” She apologized. “I’m gonna go make some tea to calm me down.”

*******************************************

**_Chat Noir_** _added you to the group **Quantic Team**_.

 

**Chat Noir** : This app just got a thousand times better.

**Volpina** : Too cool!

**Ladybug** : I regret this decision already.

**Jade Turtle** : Dude how’d you manage this? I’ve been messin with this app for days n I never knew we could do group chats.

**Chat Noir** : I’m just that awesome >;3

**Ladybug** : That, and the app updated this morning.

**Chat Noir** : Don’t spoil my fun, my Lady.

**Volpina** : Is your bio an anime reference?

**Chat Noir** : Yeah, why?

**Jade Turtle** : Why am I not surprised ur a total weeb?

**Ladybug** : Chat Noir is the biggest dork. Is it any wonder he’s a total anime freak as well?

**Volpina** : I bet he cosplays, too.

**Jade Turtle** : and a closet full of anime merch.

**Chat Noir** : DON’T BE RUDE

**Ladybug** : notice how he’s not denying any of this?

**Jade Turtle** : Chat Noir confirmed to be 100% anime trash

**Chat Noir** : why do you hate great shows?

**Ladybug** : Sorry kitty, you’re just so fun to tease.

**Chat Noir** : I hate all of you.

**Jade Turtle** : u love us n u know it

**Volpina** : don’t even try to deny it kitty cat

**Chat Noir** : LB I know for a fact that you’ve seen every episode of the original Sailor Moon don’t even act like ur less or a nerd than me

**Ladybug** : Name one girl that didn’t grow up on Sailor Moon, Chat, I dare you.

**Volpina** : Sailor Moon was my childhood.

**Jade Turtle** : Even I love that show. Don’t have sisters or anything. its just a great show.

**Chat Noir** : Dude. WE’RE BASICALLY THE SAILOR SCOUTS

**Ladybug** : Omg.

**Volpina** : But there’s only four of us.

**Chat Noir** : Fine, we’re the fantastic four then.

**Ladybug** : That’s it I’m going to school.

**Volpina** : Have fun gurl. I’ll DM u if anything comes up.

**Ladybug** : Glad someone’s taking this app seriously ;)

**Chat Noir** : Hey!

 ************************************************ 

Marinette stretched as she sat up, and crawled out of bed. She was early – way early by her standards – but if she fell back asleep now, she’d sleep through her alarm.

“Morning, Tikki.” Marinette greeted with a yawn.

“Morning, Marinette.” Tikki replied, smiling out from her little bed.

“Do you think I should wear my new dress today?” Marinette asked, holding it up. “It’s nice out today. A perfect day for a sundress.”

“You did a really great job on it. There’s no reason why you shouldn’t show it off.” Tikki responded.

Marinette held it up to her and swayed back and forth. It was white with red polka dots, a heart shaped halter top, and the skirt poofed out.

“But you should get ready before you put it on.” Tikki suggested. “You don’t want to get toothpaste on your dress by accident.”

“Right.” Marinette hung the dress back up and rushed into the bathroom. Since she had the time, she put a little extra work into her makeup, not a lot, but enough to make it noticeable. She thought about doing something new with her hair, but decided she didn’t have _that_ much extra time, and settled for her usual twin tails.

Marinette then went downstairs for breakfast, knowing her luck for spilling food all over herself, and started searching through the fridge.

“You’re up early.”

Marinette smiled. “Hey, mama. Yeah, I woke up before my alarm, so I decided I should actually be early for once.”

“Oh, then you’ll have time to come and help your father and I with the bread.” Her mother said with a teasing tone.

“I didn’t wake up that early, mama.” Marinette replied with a wry smile.

Sabine laughed. “I’ll let you eat, now. Don’t forget to come say goodbye to your father and I before you leave.”

“I won’t!” Marinette leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before returning to scouring the fridge. She took out some cookies for Tikki, and a bagel with cream cheese for herself, and nibbled on one of the cookies while she waited for the bagel to toast.

“Humans shouldn’t eat sweets for breakfast.” Tikki told her, taking one of the cookies from her.

“One cookie isn’t going to kill me, Tikki.” Marinette replied.

“But it’ll spoil your breakfast.”

“One cookie. Besides, you _live_ on cookies, Tikki.” Marinette giggled, and jumped when the bagel popped. She spread on the cream cheese and sat down, keeping an eye on the time as she ate.

“Is that all you’re having?” Tikki asked.

Marinette reached forward and grabbed a banana from the fruit basket.

Tikki just stared at her, so Marinette rolled her eyes, got up, and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge. She then gave Tikki an are-you-happy-now? look, and Tikki smiled.

Marinette ate her bagel and yogurt at the table, and ate her banana as she got dressed and put her bag together, and tossed the peel into the garbage as she left the house.

“Bye mom, bye dad!” Marinette said, kissing them each on the cheek.

“Have a good day at school, hon.” Tom said.

“Is that the new dress you made?” Sabine asked. “It looks lovely.”

“Thank you, mama.” Marinette said, cheeks reddening. “I’ll see you after school.”

“Bye, dear.”

Marinette hurried out the door, watching for any stray puddles, puddles, or running children; anything that could ruin her dress before she got the chance to show it off to Alya.

Luckily she made it to the courtyard with no casualties, and caught Alya just as she walked up the front steps.

“Hey Alya!” Marinette greeted as she rushed up to her. “You’ll never believe how great of a morning I’ve been having.”

“If it’s anything compared to how you look.” Alya looked her over. “You look amazing, girl! Makeup and everything? Who are you trying to impress?”

Marinette giggled. “Like I said, just a good morning. Though, I wouldn’t object if Adrien noticed how great I look today.”

“Is that the dress you’ve been telling me about?”

“Yes, it is!” Marinette gave a little twirl. “Three weeks of work finally paid off.”

“From now on, I’m _so_ having you make all my clothes. I’ll pay ya and everything.” Alya said. “Now come on, let’s go find the boys so we can show off how fabulous you look.”

Marinette laughed and followed her inside.

“Hey Marinette, you look great today!” Rose complimented as they passed her by.

“Thanks.” She flushed.

“You’re welcome. See you in class!” Rose hurried off, clearly going to find Juleka.

Alya joked, “The real reason girls dress up: to receive compliments from other girls.”

Marinette laughed.

“Cute dress, Mari.” Alix said.

“Yeah, you look good.” Kim agreed.

“Thank you.” Marinette said happily.

Alya threw an arm around Marinette. “Isn't my best friend the most talented girl in the world?”

“You're gonna give Gabriel Agreste a run for his money.” Kim joked.

Marinette giggled. “Thanks, you guys, really.”

“Oh look, there's Lila.” Alya said. “Let's go say hi before class starts.”

“See you in class!” Marinette said, before rushing off after Alya.

“Hey Lila! Check out Mari’s new dress!” Alya said, determined to show her off to everyone they encountered.

“ _Bella_!” Lila complimented. “Were did you get it?”

“I made it myself, remember the designs I showed you?”

Lila nodded. “It looks better than I pictured in my head. You're amazing, Mari, super talented!”

Marinette went bright red. “It's not so much talent as it is hours of practice and hard work.”

“Even more impressive!” Lila insisted.

“I'm hiring her to make my jacket for the school dance.” Alya said. “I found the perfect dress, but its strapless, and my father said there's no way in hell I'm going out like that.”

Marinette and Lila both laughed.

“Well, I'm sure Nino won't mind if it's strapless.” Lila teased.

Alya sniggered. “He's gonna love it.”

“No doubt. Who are you going with, Mari?” Lila asked.

“No one.” Marinette grumbled.

“I'm trying to convince her to ask Adrien, but she's too scared.” Alya explained.

“Well you better hurry, or I might just ask him.” Lila teased.

“You do and I'll break your legs.” Alya told her jokingly.

Lila chuckled. “Nah, I'm planning on going with Alix and Nathanael. None of us have dates, so we're going as a group. But speaking of Adrien, did you hear that his dad went away _again_?”

“Wait, already? Didn't he just get back like, last week?” Marinette said, flabbergasted.

“Yeah, it's crazy. I overheard Adrien telling Nino that he and his assistant left, so basically he's home alone.”

Alya asked, “Isn't that technically child neglect? I know he's fifteen, but still.”

Marinette shrugged. “He always has his bodyguard, so he's not completely alone.”

“I swear to god, if I could, I'd adopt him.” Alya shook her head.

“That's what Nino said.” Lila said. “Maybe we should stop by and visit him one day. He must be lonely.”

“We’d have to come up with an excuse to see him.” Marinette said. “He’ll never admit that he’s lonely.”

Lila sighed. “Why is he so stubborn? Anyways, about the dance, if Adrien can’t go for whatever reason, why don’t you and I go?”

Marinette lit up. “That’d be fun! Before Alya and Nino started dating, she and I would go to dances together. I don’t see why we can’t go as friends too.”

“Yeah, friends.” Lila said awkwardly, and Alya _choked_. “Well let me know how it goes. Let’s get to class now, okay?”

“Okay.” Marinette said, and followed Lila to class with Alya steps behind, wondering what the hell just happened.

Marinette turned to Alya and Lila and asked, “So when are we supposed to get our math tests back? Because I totally feel like I – ow!”

Being so distracted by her conversation, Marinette wasn’t paying attention to where she was walking, and walked straight into Adrien.

“Adrien!” She gasped when she saw whose chest she just smacked into. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s ok; it happens.” He assured her. “Cute dress, by the way.”

Marinette flushed. “Thanks.”

Alya proudly announced, “She made it herself!”

“Isn’t she amazingly talented?” Lila prompted.

“She is.” Adrien agreed with a chuckle. “Where did you get the fabric from, Marinette?”

Marinette said, “Uh, there’s this cute little shop just d-downtown. I go there all the time.”

“Oh, I think I know which one you mean. The one run by that super polite lady that always wears a really big dog broach?”

“Yeah, that’s the one!” Marinette smiled.

“I love that shop.” Adrien said. “They have a lot of nice stuff there.”

“Well uh…maybe um…you and I could-”

“ _Adri-kins_!”

Marinette wanted to cry as Chloe flung herself at Adrien. She was so close to asking him out, and she just had to come and ruin it.

“What do you want, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe asked, looking over at her with disgust colouring her features.

Adrien said awkwardly, “Actually Marinette and I were in the middle of talking, Chloe.”

“It couldn’t have been anything important.” Chloe scoffed. “Now Adri-kins, the da-”

“ _Actually_ , it kind of was.” Alya butt in. “Now if you don’t mind…” She pretended to swat Chloe away like she was a bee.

Chloe turned to scowl at her. “Oh, puh-lease. Anything _Dupain-Cheng_ says cannot possibly be important. I mean, look at what she’s wearing! How can she possibly expect anyone to take her seriously when she’s dressed like a pre-schooler?”

Marinette ducked her head, and Lila went bright red with rage.

“What did you just say?!” Lila shouted. “Insult my friend again and I’ll rip your head off!”

“What are you going to do, you WOP?” Chloe said with a smirk.

Lila lunged at Chloe, but thinking quickly, Alya and Marinette grabbed her. It took both girls plus Adrien to hold her back while Lila cursed Chloe out in Italian.

“ _Il stronzo! Vaffanculo, la puttana_!”

“O-kay, Lila, let’s go cool off before the teacher hears that!” Alya said hurriedly, and she and Marinette started tugging Lila out into the hall.

“Chloe, that was unnecessary.” Adrien scolded when the girls were gone. Lila could still be heard cursing. He didn’t know much Italian, but he had a pretty good idea of what she was threatening to do if she got her hands on Chloe.

“What? I only said the truth.” Chloe crossed her arms with a huff.

“That wasn’t true, that was just mean! Why are you always like this?”

“Like what?” She demanded.

“So rude, all the time. I’m so sick of your attitude and you constantly insulting people and acting like you didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t think I can be your friend if you keep acting like this.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Chloe cried.

“I’m saying, I don’t want to be friends with someone who’s always putting others down and is basically a bully.” Adrien turned away. “I’m going to go find Marinette and Lila. Just…leave me alone for a while, okay?”

Adrien walked away, leaving Chloe standing alone.

“Chloe?”

Chloe jumped nearly a foot in the air, and spun around.

“Sabrina!” She snapped, and Sabrina flinched. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, Chloe.” She apologized, ducking her head timidly.

Chloe took a deep breath. “Do you think I’m a bully?”

“What?” Sabrina’s eyes went wide, but she didn’t answer.

“Do you think I’m a bully?” Chloe repeated. “It’s a simple question.”

“Well…when you say things like that, you may kind of come across as almost a bully, but that doesn’t mean that-”

“Stop rambling.” Chloe said. “Be honest, okay? Do people call me a bully and think I’m mean?”

Sabrina just nodded. “You can be really mean sometimes. It’s hard to be your friend.”

“That’s exactly what Adrien said.” Chloe whispered.

“He said what?” Sabrina’s eyes widened again.

“Look. You’re my best friend, so you have to do this for me.” Chloe said sternly.

“What is it?” She asked warily.

“I need to be nice.” Chloe said. “If I don’t start being nice, then I’ll lose Adrien forever. And you, too, and I can’t have that. So whenever I say something mean, I want you to pinch me as hard as you can. That way I’ll never want to say something mean again.”

“But Chloe-” Sabrina started.

“Just do it, okay?!” Chloe practically shouted.

Sabrina hesitated, and then reached out and pinched her.

Chloe yelped. “What was that for?!”

“Snapping at me is mean.” She explained.

“Oh.” Chloe said, and then realized something. She had no idea how to be nice. Oh, boy. This was going to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, the Quantic Team is such squad goals I had to add in a bit of texting. Might become an important part of the plot, but who knows.  
> Now as for the Chloe/Lila fight, here in Canada a slur for Italian's is WOP (meaning WithOut Papers), meaning they came into the country illegally. I don't know if any other country has this slur, but I decided to throw it in anyways, because I don't know any French slurs for Italian's.  
> As usual, any comments or suggestions are always welcome!! I swear to god i will try to update within the next....month


	7. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where actual plot happens

It wasn't hard for Adrien Agreste to find Marinette – all he had to do was follow the shouting.

“I'm serious, Mari-”

“It's ok, Lila. You have to learn to ignore her,” Marinette said, “Chloe just likes the attention she gets.”

Lila, Marinette, and Alya were down the hall, arguing under a staircase.

“Am I allowed to interrupt?” Adrien said, peering around the steps.

Lila said, “Look, I know she's your friend, but if she-”

“Was,” Adrien interrupted. “She's not a nice person, and I can't be friends with someone like that.”

Alya sighed, “Thank god you came to your senses. You're too nice to be friends with someone like her.”

Marinette said, “I'm sorry, Adrien. I didn't mean for you to lose your friend.”

He shrugged. “I have other friends now.”

Lila said, “Look, I don't care who she is, or who she's friends with, if she ever insults my friends or calls me _that word_ again-”

Adrien hurriedly said, “I don't blame you, she was way out of line, but she's not worth getting suspended over.”

“He’s right,” Marinette said. “She doesn't even deserve your response.”

Lila huffed and crossed her arms. “I can't help it; I'm Italian. My people aren't exactly known for being level-headed. At least, not the women.”

Alya laughed.

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, we’re here to make sure you don’t get arrested.”

“Or Akumatized,” Alya added. “Seriously girl, calm down. I don’t think Paris wants to deal with another Akumatized Lila.”

“Ok, I’m calm, I’m calm,” she took a deep breath.

Adrien turned to Marinette and asked, “What about you, Mari? She insulted you, too, and I _really_ don’t want to see you Akumatized.”

“I really didn’t have time to get upset,” Marinette responded, “but thanks for asking.”

Adrien asked, “Are you calm enough to go back to class now?”

“Yeah, I’m calm,” Lila assured him.

“Good,” Adrien smiled at her.

“Let’s go, then,” Alya said, putting her hands on Lila’s shoulders and gently led her out from under the stairs, and Adrien and Marinette followed closely behind.

Chloe looked up as the group returned to the class, and Sabrina cleared her throat pointedly.

“I can’t,” Chloe hissed in answer.

“You have to,” Sabrina told her. “Now _go_.”

With strength that Chloe didn’t realize Sabrina possessed, she shoved Chloe towards the four, and they looked over curiously as Chloe stumbled over.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe said, “I’m sorry for what I said. I was out of line, I shouldn’t have said that, and I’m sorry.” She turned to Sabrina, who gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Marinette was _floored_. She was sure her expression mirrored Alya and Adrien’s flabbergasted expressions. Lila, on the other hand, didn’t look convinced.

“You’re damn right, it was out of line,” Lila snapped. “How dare you call me that?”

“I’m sorry,” she apologized again, looking anxious by Lila’s refusal to accept her apology.

Marinette quickly said, “Thank you for apologizing, Chloe, that was really big of you.”

Lila turned to her in disbelief, but before she could say anything, Mlle. Bustier walked in, efficiently silencing her. Sabrina threw an arm around Chloe, praising her for being the better person, and as the two girls sat down, Chloe turned and stole a glance at Adrien, who was smiling at her.

Sabrina grinned to herself. She knew that change won’t happen overnight, but an apology was a big step for her, and Sabrina was proud of her.

 

***********

 

Ladybug swung through the streets, looking around. Volpina had messaged her about alleged Akuma sightings by the Seine, but so far she hasn’t seen either an Akuma, or any signs of one.

“Ladybug!”

She turned to see Volpina standing on the road and waving her arm in an attempt to get her attention, and Ladybug swung over and landed in front of her.

“The Akuma’s this way,” Volpina told her.

“You left it alone?” she asked, confused.

“I’m just an illusion,” she explained. “She sent me to find you.”

Ladybug nodded understandingly. It wasn’t the first time Volpina used an illusion to contact one of them.

“Follow me,” the illusion said, before turning and running off.

Ladybug followed the illusion across town, where the real Volpina was currently standing off with the Akuma. The illusion vanished as Ladybug took her place beside Volpina, and the Akuma grinned.

“Glad you could finally join us, Ladybug,” The Akuma said in a taunting tone. The Akuma’s outfit was a skin tight blue suit, a cape made out of peacock feathers, and a blue mask with a green trim. Her hair was long and dark, though the ends were dyed blue, and she had a broach above her right breast that looked like a peacock’s tail, which Ladybug assumed was the Akuma, or the two tail shaped fans in her hands.

“My name is Pavone, and you’ll be seeing a lot of me from here on,” she continued.

“I doubt that,” Ladybug said. “Once I get your Akuma, you’ll be out of our hair.”

“Aw, you think I’m that easy to defeat?” Pavone said mockingly. “You’re clearly mistaken on who I am.”

“Well, who are you, then?” Ladybug asked.

Volpina added, “And if you just say your name again, I swear to god-”

Pavone chuckled. “I’m no Akuma, and I’m insulted that you’d even assume that I’m in league with someone as dim as Hawkmoth.”

“If you’re not an Akuma…are you a miraculous wielder?” Ladybug asked.

“That’s right,” Pavone flashed her a grin. “But don’t get it twisted; I don’t want to be a part of your little team.”

Volpina’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you want?” Ladybug asked, sounding more confident than she was.

“You’ve met your match, Ladybug,” Pavone said, strolling closer to her.

“Am I supposed to be intimidated?” Ladybug asked, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips.

Volpina quickly jumped between the two and pushed them apart, and then pointed her flute at Pavone and asked, “Who gave you your miraculous? The Guardian?”

She let out a laugh. “That old geezer? I doubt he knows I exist.”

“Old geezer? I’m a lil’ insulted,” Jade Turtle said, walking to join the girls. “My Kwami warned me that the peacock had been activated. Now tell me, or you with us, or against us?”

Pavone smirked. “I think you know the answer to that.”

“Then you understand that we have to confiscate your miraculous.”

“Not with you doesn’t necessarily mean I’m evil,” Pavone replied. “I could be an anti-hero.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“There’s something big coming,” She said. “A villain more fearsome than Hawkmoth.”

“I’m assuming you’re talking about yourself?”

“Perhaps,” she replied. “And considering there’s four of you and you still haven’t stopped Hawkmoth, I’d say Paris is pretty much screwed.”

“Oh, please!” Volpina scoffed. “We’ll deal with you just like we would an Akuma. You have fans; what are you doing to do, cool us to death?”

“You have a flute,” Pavone reminded her. “What can you do, play the Swan Song?”

“I’ll ram it so far up your ass you’ll be able to play it yourself!”

“Language, Volpina!” Ladybug snapped.

“There’s three of us, and one of you,” Volpina said. “Why shouldn’t we take your miraculous now?”

“Four,” Jade corrected. “Chat Noir’s keeping his distance for the moment.”

“That’s too bad,” Pavone said, “I wanted to see if I could make the kitty purr.”

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed, and Chat Noir laughed in the distance, and then sneezed.

“Now, now, don’t be jealous, Ladybug,” Pavone teased.

“I’m not jealous!”

Volpina got right in Pavone’s face and said, “Are you going to keep running your jaw, or are we gonna fight?”

Pavone grinned and shoved Volpina back, and then swung one of her fans at her, causing a gust of wind that nearly knocked her off of her feet. Chat Noir then swooped in, knocking Pavone away with his baton.

“You can’t win like this;” Chat Noir told her. “Just give up.”

Pavone just chuckled and sent another blast of wind at them, before jumping back a bit to put some distance between them. She’d have to be cautious and plan this out. There was four of them, but Pavone was confident that she was stronger than all four. Even if she succeeded in only obtaining one miraculous, she’d consider the night a success. She had all the time in the world to build up her collection.

Ladybug fiddled with her yoyo, accessing the situation. Volpina was ready to murder, Chat Noir couldn’t stop sneezing, she was irritated with the cocky new villain, and Jade Turtle was the only calm one out of the bunch.

Volpina made the first move – surprise, surprise – and Jade Turtle followed closely behind as back up. Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a brief look, before both running in different directions to attack from both sides. But before they could land a single hit, Pavone knocked them all away, and Ladybug was reminded of her and Chat Noir’s battle with Stormy Weather. Volpina was the first to get to her feet and run at Pavone, and to avoid having her be knocked down again, Ladybug used her yoyo to bind Pavone’s hands together, and Volpina knocked her to the ground. It became apparent that Pavone didn’t need to use her fans to create wind when she spun around, using her legs as momentum, and tossed Ladybug away using her wind. Her yoyo went slack, giving Pavone enough time to tear it away from her wrists and get to her feet.

“Now, now, is that the best you’ve got?” Pavone taunted. “I guess there really isn’t strength in numbers.”

“You act as if you’ve already won,” Volpina said, tapping her flute against her hand.

“Maybe not today, but this was more of a test run,” Pavone said. “I’ve been watching you from afar for a while now, and now I have a first-hand experience of how you fight.”

“Double edged sword,” Chat Noir said, “because now we know how you fight.”

Pavone smirked. “Do you really? I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve. Until next time,” she said, and in Disney villain fashion, Pavone spun around, knocking up enough dust to block their views, and vanished.

“Say what you want, but the girl’s got style,” Jade Turtle commented when the dust settled.

“Shut up, Jade,” Volpina told him.

Ladybug turned to them and said, “Direct attacks won’t work on her. She can just knock us away. We’ll have to come up with an alternative way to defeat her.”

Chat Noir added, “And she doesn’t necessarily need her fans to make wind, so taking them away won’t do much good.”

“There must be another use for them,” Ladybug said. “She did say she has more tricks, so the actual purpose of her fans must be one of them.”

“We’ll have to use sneak attacks on her, then,” Chat Noir said.

“We can’t; your allergies will alert her,” Ladybug said.

“Ok, _you_ will have to use sneak attacks on her,” Chat Noir amended.

“What about long distance attacks?” Jade Turtle asked. “I could totally use my shield as a Frisbee and knock her down.”

Chat said, “Well, I’m the only one allergic to Pavone, so I’ll have to do the long distance attacks.”

Ladybug said, “I feel like she’s going to find a way to use your allergy against you.”

“If she didn’t, I’d lose all respect for her,” Chat said.

Volpina rolled her eyes. “So now we have Hawkmoth _and_ Pavone to deal with.”

Ladybug said, “She may not be working alongside Hawkmoth, but I have no doubt that she’ll attack during an Akuma, just to make our lives difficult.”

Volpina wondered out loud, “If we get their miraculous, would it go to the old Guardian, or to Jade Turtle?”

Jade hesitated. “Good question; I don’t know. Might be best if it goes to him, ‘cause I live with my family, and if my ‘rents find a box of weird lookin’ jewellery, they might get a bit suspicious.”

Volpina snorted.

Chat Noir asked, “Is the briefing done? ‘Cause I’m gonna go blow my brains out.”

“Dark, bro,” Jade muttered.

“Yeah, we’re done here,” Ladybug said. “Go home and rest; I feel like things are going to get a lot harder from here on out.”

“I’m gonna go get started on Chat Noir’s eulogy,” Volpina said. “I’m guessing you want a minimum of seventeen cat puns?”

Jade added, “I’ll plant a bunch of catnip around your tomb.”

Chat Noir put a hand over his heart, pretending to be touched. “You guys know me so well.”

“On that note, I’m leaving,” Ladybug said. “I’ll see you in hell, Chat Noir.”

“I’ll be waiting for you, my Lady!” Chat Noir called as Ladybug yoyoed away, before giving Jade and Volpina a quick goodbye, and left as well.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew that broach from somewhere. He couldn’t remember from where, but he knew he’s seen it. The book, maybe? He’d have to ask Plagg when he got home. He still had no idea where that stupid book ended up.

 

*****

 

Nino approached the door hesitantly, looking down at Wayzz, who smiled up at him encouragingly. He pushed open the door, and was greeted by an older Asian man kneeling on the floor, waiting for him. Nino swallowed and entered, and the man looked up and smiled as he approached, and Nino kneeled down in front of him.

“Hello, Jade Turtle,” he greeted.

“Master Fu,” Nino said formally, and Wayzz flew out of his bag to greet his old Master.

“So I hear the peacock has returned,” Master Fu started.

“Do you know who could be using it, or how they got it, or why they have it?” Nino asked.

Master Fu said, “That miraculous is shrouded in sorrow and mystery. I fear the appearance of Pavone can only bring negativity.”

That didn’t really answer Nino’s question, but he took it anyways.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I asked to speak with you,” Master Fu said.

Nino nodded.

Master Fu stood and walked over to what looked like an old phonogram, and pressed a few buttons. Nino’s first thought was that Master Fu was starting to play some mood music, and wondered what he got himself into. The phonogram then opened up, revealing a box hidden inside, and Master Fu took something out, and brought it over to Nino.

“Pavone will be no easy foe. I fear more will come after her,” Master Fu said. “This is the Bee Miraculous. I’m giving it to you to choose who is worthy of wielding it.”

“Are you sure I’m ready for that?” Nino asked warily.

“I have full faith in you,” Master Fu said. “Take your time and evaluate those around you. The best pick is never necessarily your first pick. I like to test the ones I think are the most worthy.”

Nino took the comb from him and looked it over.

“Are you ready for the task?”

Nino nodded. “Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to lie, this fic has strayed very far from my original idea. I didn't plan on having Pavone come in until much, much, much later, but I feel she's an important part of the new direction, so hello to the new baddy. Next chapter is being written as you read this, and will (hopefully) be up within the next few weeks.


	8. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat Noir is electrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the fastest I've EVER updated. Upside to being sick, I get a lot of writing done, I guess.  
> EDIT: i realized that i had missed a huge part, so i added that. no clue when the next chapter will be posted. Sorry!

Nino sat at his desk, hovering over a piece of paper as one by one, students began to file in. He decided the best way to go about this was to make a list. Write out the pros and cons of everyone he knows, and go from there:

 

Adrien Agreste: athletic enough, but his overprotective father would stop him from being able to sneak off and fight. (Not that he didn’t sneak out already, but Nino didn’t want to put more strain on his best friend)

Chloe Bourgeois: was clearly trying very hard to be nice, but it was only a matter of time before she slipped back into her old mean ways. In addition, being the mayor’s daughter meant she was followed by paparazzi a lot, and someone would catch on eventually.

Max Kante: smart and forward thinking, but didn’t like to get involved in the action.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg: too shy to be a hero.

Sabrina Raincomprix: a natural born follower, good at following instructions, but couldn’t keep a secret, and was the farthest thing from subtle. She would tell Chloe within the hour.

Alya Césaire: Headstrong, determined, and basically fearless, not to mention loved superheroes, but being the Ladyblogger, she likely would reveal her own identity. (Plus there was no way in hell Nino would put his girlfriend in that kind of danger)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: showed strong leadership qualities and was brave when needed to be, but was far too clumsy to be a hero.

Mylene Haprele: would be too scared of all of the Akumas and wouldn’t be able to fight them.

Alix Kubdel: was headstrong, but made too many rash decisions, and they already had Chat Noir for that.

Ivan Bruel: frightening appearance, but too much of a pacifist.

Le Chien Kim: See Alix.

Rose Lavillant: had a good sense of right and wrong, but was too nice to fight.

Juleka Couffaine: see Nathaniel.

 

Nino sighed, feeling like he was getting nowhere. Maybe he was judging everyone a little too harshly. But then again, he was looking for the next hero of Paris, he couldn’t exactly be lax with them.

A group of his classmates then walked in, giggling and pushing each other around.

“I’m so proud of you, girl!” Alya praised.

“Took you long enough,” Lila added.

Marinette went red. “He didn’t exactly say yes.”

“But he didn’t say no, either,” Alya pointed out.

A few feet in front of them, Chloe grumbled, “I can’t believe Adrien agreed to go to the dance with her.”

Sabrina pinched her. “Just be happy for them. You can get any boy you want to go with you.”

Chloe sighed, “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Besides, Adrien said so himself, he may have a photoshoot that day.”

“Not the thing you’re supposed to be focusing on, Chloe.”

Nino folded up the paper and shoved it into his bag, before smiling at Alya.

“Hey, honey,” Alya greeted.

“Sup, dear?” He responded.

Lila pretended to gag.

“Oh, shut up,” Alya told her. “Just because I can get a boyfriend and you can’t-”

“If I wanted a boyfriend, I could get one,” Lila quipped.

“Says the girl who doesn’t have a date to the dance,” she teased.

“Listen, it’s nine in the morning, and I haven’t had my coffee. I will kill you.”

“You can’t kill me,” Alya told her. “Who else are you going to experiment with lesbianism with?”

“There’s still Marinette,” Lila said uncaringly, and Marinette squeaked.

“Wait, wait, wait, did you just admit to cheating on me with Lila?” Nino asked, trying not to laugh.

Alya said, “It doesn’t count if we’re experimenting.”

“Oh good, Adrien and I are safe,” Nino heaved a fake sigh.

Alya burst out laughing. “I always knew you two were a little gay for each other.”

“All I’m saying is, you can’t be best friends with someone unless you’re a little gay with them.”

“I feel like I came into this conversation at the wrong time.”

Nino looked up and laughed. “Hey, Adrien. It’s a long story.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Adrien decided, and sat down next to Nino.

Ms. Mendeleiev then walked in and barked, “Everyone to your seats.”

Lila, Marinette, and Alya hurried to their seats, and Nino tried to pay attention, he really did, but his mind kept reverting to his list. His eyes wandered around the room, spying the way Kim passed a note over to Alix, her cheeks going red as she read it and wrote her reply, before passing it back to him, he watched Rose diligently taking notes, not-so-subtly playing footsy with Juleka, Chloe quietly explaining something to Sabrina as the redhead stared at her book in utter confusion, and he could hear Alya still teasing Marinette.

Nino smiled to himself, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

 

********************

 

“Yeah man, I know it sucks, but father's freaking out,” Adrien said into the phone. “He swears someone stole something from him, but he won't say what. Whatever it is, it's important enough to return home early.”

“And he has no idea who did it?” Nino asked on the other end.

“He says the security cameras were tampered with,” Adrien answered. “But until he finds it – whatever it is - I'm not allowed to have anyone over.”

“Shitty,” Nino sighed. “What about the dance? You still able to go to that?”

“As far as I know, yeah. It might change between then and now, but I hope not.”

“You better be able to go,” Nino said. “Marinette’s hella excited to go with you.”

“Is she really?” Adrien smiled.

“Well duh,” Nino rolled his eyes.

“I'm glad she's excited, I'm excited too,” Adrien said. “She's a great friend.”

He heard a thump on the other end, and stared at his phone, confused.

“Everything ok, bro?” Adrien asked.

“Yep, fine,” Adrien answered.

“Did you drop your phone or something?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Nino said, when in reality he had hit himself over the head with it in exasperation. “Hold on a sec, bro.”

Adrien waited patiently as Nino talked to someone, and all he caught were the words, “hi”, “Bourgeois”, and “textbook”.

“Are you at Chloe's?” Adrien asked, confused. “Isn't that a bit out of the way for a book?”

“I'm going to Alya's, and it was on the way,” Nino said.

“Ah, ok,” Adrien said understandingly.

“Listen, I'll call you back. I have no clue where her room is, so I gotta ask around.”

“Alright, man, I'll talk to you later,” Adrien said.

“Bye, bro,” Nino said, and hung up.

 

******

 

Nino resisted the urge to curse out loud. It's been over two hours, and they still haven't caught the Akuma. Ladybug wasn't kidding when she said the ones that hid were the worst. What more, he had gotten the call in the middle of talking to Chloe, and wasn't able to complete what he had set out to do.

It was a child, too. Some middle child hell bent on making everyone feel as invisible as they did.

“Hey Shelly, any news?” Chat Noir asked, walking over to him.

“Nothin' so far,” Jade Turtle answered with a frown. “Where's LB and Foxy?”

“Following a lead. They sent me to check up on you.”

“Well, I got nothin’, so let's go find the gals,” Jade answered. “Where are they at?”

Chat Noir took out his baton and said, “They’re by the school; looks like they found Malcom in the Middle.”

Jade Turtle chuckled. “Really, dude?”

“I don’t remember his name,” Chat Noir sighed. “After a while, these Akuma’s get a bit repetitive, y’know?”

“I get that,” Jade nodded. “Race ya?”

“It’s on!” Chat said, and the two boys took off, racing to be the first to get to the middle school and assist the girls, but about halfway there, they froze in their tracks.

“I am Elektra!” the Akuma shouted, dressed in all yellow and white with wild black hair.

“That is _not_ Malcom in the Middle,” Chat Noir said, shocked.

“Two Akuma’s?” Jade Turtle sputtered.

“I take back what I said earlier,” Chat Noir said, “I like repetitive and predictable. Two Akuma’s is two too many.”

“We gotta take care of Elektra first, then go help the girls,” Jade said, watching as Elektra electrocuted random civilians. “At least Middle’s just causing trouble; Elektra’s out for murder.”

Chat gave a quick, determined nod. “I’ll alert the girls that there’s a second one, and to come over here ASAP. You outta go and recharge; your time’s almost up.”

“I ain’t leavin’ you to deal with this on your own,” Jade Turtle told Chat Noir.

“I can hold her off while you go recharge,” Chat Noir assured him, and looked up as he saw little ladybug’s flying around in the distance. “Looks like Middle’s finished. You warn the girls and then recharge; I’ll start on Elektra.”

Chat Noir took off before Jade Turtle could protest, and with a frown, Jade opened the little screen on his shield, and a moment later, Ladybug popped up.

“Did ya get the Akuma?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ladybug confirmed, “and we’re dealing with the victim now.”

“Well, put that on hold.” Jade told her. “We have a second one not far from you.”

“What?!” Ladybug cried, eyes wide in shock. “Two at once?”

“It’s a first, I know,” he said grimly. “You and Volpina gotta get here quickly; I gotta recharge and Chat’s alone out there.”

As if to further his point, his miraculous beeped.

“Where are you?” Ladybug asked.

“Republic Street,” Jade said.

“We’re on our way.” Ladybug assured him, and the connection ended.

Jade Turtle ducked away from the public eye, de-transforming behind a building, and then dug out his lunch bag out of his back-pack, and held out some carrots for Wayzz.

“Eat quickly, buddy; we gotta change back soon,” Nino said.

Wayzz nodded and without sparing a moment to comment on the situation, he hurriedly ate his favourite snack, and not two minutes later, Jade Turtle was back in action. Ladybug and Volpina were arriving on the scene just as Jade Turtle did, and Chat Noir had managed to get himself close to the Akuma, realizing too late that he was too close. Elektra got her hands on him, and before anyone could stop her, Elektra shot 10 000 milliamps of electricity into Chat Noir.

Ladybug’s anguished cries filled the air as Chat Noir’s smoking body fell to the ground, before she launched herself at Elektra, hell bent on getting Chat Noir’s revenge.

“Ladybug, be careful!” Volpina shouted, running after her. “Your yoyo’s wire is made out of metal; don’t you dare try and wrap it around her!”

Jade flew into battle, helping Volpina protect a hysterical yet determined Ladybug as she worked out a plan to take down Elektra without getting themselves hurt, and one car battery, three wires, and one _very_ angry Ladybug later, Elektra was back to a simple electrician.

Ladybug didn't spare her a glance as she ran over to Chat Noir, dropping to her knees beside him.

“Please work,” Ladybug whispered, before giving her usual cry of, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Small ladybug’s swarmed the sky, reversing any property damage and resurrecting the victims, but Ladybug didn’t feel at ease until they surrounded Chat Noir, and she heard a little gasp as life returned to him.

“Oh, thank god,” she whispered, practically collapsing in relief, and Volpina and Jade Turtle, who were standing just off to the side to give Ladybug some space, gave their own sighs of relief.

“What happened?” Chat Noir asked.

“You died while trying to get her Akuma,” Ladybug explained. “She electrocuted you. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry to give you a bit of a shock,” Chat Noir apologized, sitting up.

Ladybug put a hand on his arm. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m positive,” he assured her. “Your miraculous cure saved me, didn’t it?”

“That’s not the point. It doesn’t always work completely, Chat, and you know that,” she said.

He gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry for worrying you,” he said. “It worked this time, though, but I promise I’ll try to be more careful next time.”

“Thank you,” Ladybug said, and hugged Chat Noir tightly. Chat looked surprised for about 0.5 seconds, before happily hugging her back, burying his face in her shoulder. But unfortunately, a loud beep rang through the air, causing Ladybug to let out a little sigh of irritation.

“Looks like your clock just struck midnight, Cinderella. Shall I expect your presence at tomorrow night’s ball?” Chat Noir asked as he pulled away, grinning.

“Considering we’re patrolling together tomorrow, you shall,” Ladybug responded with a wry smile.

“I’ll be counting down every hour.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “And on that note, I’m leaving.”

Chat Noir straightened up so that Ladybug could stand and leave, and he sat there for a moment, watching her go, before waving goodbye to Volpina and Jade Turtle and made his leave.

“You ok, Shelly?” Volpina asked, noticing Jade Turtle’s downcast expression.

“Kinda feel like it’s my fault, y’know?” he said. “If I hadn’t recharged at that moment, Chat Noir wouldn’t have had to fend off Elektra alone.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Volpina assured him. “We both know that Chat would have done something stupid anyways.”

“Maybe, but maybe I could have stopped him from dying.”

“No, you couldn’t,” Volpina said. “The epitome of bad luck; I’m surprised he hasn’t died more often than he has.”

Jade Turtle nodded in agreement. “Ok, yeah, you got a point there. Still a crappy way to go, though.”

“Yeah, I’m no science major, but I’ve received enough nasty shocks in my life to know that that must have hurt like hell. How many volts do you think it took?”

“It’s not actually the volts that kills a person, it’s the amps,” Jade explained.

“Thanks, Professor.” Volpina rolled her eyes.

He snorted. “Look, it’s one of the few things I actually remember from science class.”

“I never pay attention in science class,” she said, “I just don’t find it interesting.”

“That explains your random two a.m. texts of ‘what the hell is dihydrogen monoxide?’, then.”

She laughed. “Low key homework help, and internet jokes I didn’t get.”

“So the girl that lives on the internet doesn’t get an internet joke?” he teased.

“I don’t _live_ on the internet,” she insisted.

“Every time I message you, ‘fuck off, I’m watching a video’, or, ‘I’m on my blog go away’.”

Volpina laughed loudly. “I think it’s more that you text me at the worst times, Shelly.”

“I don’t – we text all day! How can all day be a bad time unless you’re never off the internet?”

“Ok, you’re starting to sound like my boyfriend, and I don’t appreciate it!”

He laughed. “It’s cool; my girlfriend is the same way.”

“I still can’t believe _you_ have a girlfriend.”

“I still can’t believe you roped some sorry sucker into being your boyfriend.”

“Listen, shut up,” she told him, and he laughed. “Seriously though, it’s not your fault that Chat’s an idiot, so don’t feel guilty.”

“Thanks, Foxy,” he said, and held out a fist.

Volpina pounded it, and the two said their goodbyes, before leaving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know there's a lot going on in this chapter, but I had to get the ball re-rolling. Does that make sense? Probably not, but who cares.  
> Also: oblivious Adrien is oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
